Briser un Tabou
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: La guerre est finie. Les héros peuvent vivre leur vie. Mais que ce passe t'il quand Harry veut briser un lien fraternel afin de vivre pleinement son plus profond désir ? Hermione va-t-elle succomber à son frère de cœur ? FINIT (mais je vais la réécrire à cause des nombreuses fautes, ultérieurement)
1. Prologue

**Genre:**** Romance **

**Pairing:**** Hermione Granger / Harry Potter.**

**Disclamer:**** Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur:**** Coucou ! C'est ma 1er fic sue ce couple, alors s'ils vous plais SOYEZ indulgent ! L69L !**

* * *

Mini-Fiction: Harry / Hermione

Résumé et Prologue

Brisé un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

La guerre est finie. Les héros peuvent vivre leur vie. Mais que ce passe t'il quand Harry veut briser un lien fraternel afin de vivre pleinement son plus profond désir ? Hermione va-t-elle succomber à son frère de cœur ?

**.oO°°Oo.**

La guerre est enfin terminée.

Il y a eu beaucoup de perte du côté du bien, mais aussi beaucoup du côté du mal. Certains mangemorts qui avaient réussi à échapper à la mort lors de la bataille, se sont ensuite retrouvés à Azkaban pour la plupart, prison de sinistre mémoire entièrement rénovée. Les anciens gardiens de celle-ci, les détraqueurs, avaient été bannis et remplacés par des aurors qualifiés.

Certains mangemorts, grâce à leur influence ou à leurs mensonges parfaits, réussirent à ne pas s'y retrouver ou alors quelques temps, payant juste une compensation pour aider le monde sorcier à se reconstruire et le monde moldu à oublier. Ils étaient riches pour la plupart, et payaient sans compter.

Les sorciers ayant perdu un proche ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et bientôt se mirent à les traquer et une fois débusqués, les tuèrent sans aucune pitié comme les mangemorts par le passé, sans pitié aucune... N'aillant plus rien à perdre.

Dès leurs sorties du Ministère, libres comme l'air, n'ayant pas assez de preuves pour les faire enfermer, ils ne restaient pas vivants longtemps, les sorciers ordinaires voulant en finir avec cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute se vengeaient, et finissaient le travail que les aurors ne pouvaient terminer.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et d'autres encore ont réussis à sauver le monde sorcier et moldu, ils aident à se reconstruire, et à vivre leur vie en homme libre, n'ayant plus peur de marcher à découvert.

Etant devenus célèbres, tout le monde désirait connaître comment ils avaient fait ! Comment ils avaient pu détruire le sorcier le plus maléfique de leur monde, mais les « héros » souhaitant en finir eux aussi avec la guerre se jurèrent de ne rien dire sur les Horcruxes, ne voulant pas que d'autres se lancent dans des expériences de magie noires afin de devenir plus fort.

La vie d'adulte commença enfin pour nos anciens jeunes élèves et c'est là que l'histoire commence.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Voilà le prologue, qui est court je sais, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder dessus. Bon j'avoue il n'est pas terrible, mais c'est pour bien expliquer la situation, et dès le chapitre 1 il y aura du mouvement lol. Merci Florence pour m'avoir corrigé encore une fois et merci à Tess pour m'avoir amélioré le résumé.**

**Je pense poster le chapitre 1 dans la semaine pour bien montrer où je veux en venir avec ce couple que j'aime bien, malgré que l'on considère ce couple comme de l'inceste. **

**Fiind-l0ve**

**Kiss**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Genre:**** Romance **

**Pairing:**** Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer:**** Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur:**** Coucou ! C'est ma 1er fic sur ce couple, alors s'ils vous plais SOYEZ indulgent ! L69L !**

_**

* * *

**_

RaR **:**

_**Lapetiotesouris**__ : Merci de ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Tiens tu es là toi lol ! Je suis contente ! Mdr ! Quand je disais pour l'inceste c'était surtout pour dire aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur et que leur couple est bien aussi lol. Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**lena91**__ : Non toi peut être pas, mais je l'ai souvent entendu, alors j'ai fais cette mini-fiction pour démontrer que s'en est ! Je suis contente que ce soit-on couple préférée, moi c'est plutôt Drago/Hermione, mais j'aime aussi celui là ! Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Kiss_

_**Saika Garner**__ : Non, non, ce n'est pas pour CA ! C'est juste que je l'ai entendu pas mal de fois et j'en avais marre, alors j'ai fais cette mini-fiction. Je sais ce qu'est l'inceste tkt ! Lol ! Merci pour les non fautes que je fais lol ! Et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Tiens-moi au courant surtout ! Kiss_

_**Fleur de lisse**__ : Ah ok tu ne viens plus sur Skyrock, pas grave ! Lol ! Ouais j'ai voulu faire court le prologue, parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc mdr et puis il n'était pas terrible, mais c'était pour que les choses soit bien expliqué lol. Voilà le 1__er__ chapitre, qui sera un peu plus long lol. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour ta review. Tu connais le chapitre 1 ! Lol ! Kiss_

_**Ysa :**__ Merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas sur le petit mot du chapitre 6 de la traduction lol. Je suis contente que mon prologue tes plus alors. Merci. Kiss_

* * *

Mini-Fiction: Harry / Hermione

Partie 1

Brisé un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

La guerre est fini depuis maintenant 9 ans, le Survivant à 26 ans, devenu Auror comme il le souhaitait au temps de Poudlard, libre de toute prophétie, de tout combat contre le pire ennemi du monde magique, il a tout réussi, sauf en amour.

Après la guerre, il s'était remis avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais la guerre les avaient changés, leur couple n'avait pas survécu. Mais ils étaient toujours en contacts l'un pour l'autre restant amis, ayant vécu trop de choses ensembles lors de la guerre, ils ne s'imaginaient pas ne plus se parler après leur rupture. Devenu grand, toujours ses cheveux en bataille noir, ses yeux vert émeraude de sa mère caché derrière ses lunettes ronde et sa fameuse cicatrice légendaire sur son front, musclé comme aiment les filles, grâce au sport qu'il affectionne particulièrement et avec son métier d'Auror :

Harry Potter été devenu l'homme le plus beau et le plus désiré de sa génération.

Ron Weasley avait aussi réussi dans son métier, mais n'arrivant pas à équilibrer travail et amour, il avait quitté sa fiancée pour son métier : Joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Son ex n'aimait pas se sport et n'aimait pas comment il été devenu, ce n'était plus le timide garçon qui rougissait à la vue d'une fille qui lui souriait, non, c'était devenu le don juan de ses dames. Sa fiancée ne pouvait plus voir les regards aguicheurs de son homme à ses filles. _Pour la pub, _lui avait-il dit un jour de dispute, encore. Alors Ron été partit ne supportant plus son couple, il ne vie que pour son métier et quelques filles de droite à gauche, la popularité, qui était enfin pour lui et non plus pour son meilleur ami, lui montant à la tête. Devenu bel homme, roux, grand, yeux bleue, musclé de partout, il été devenu aussi populaire que Victor Krum, mais toujours en dessous d'Harry, malgré sa situation.

Hermione Granger, avait tout pour elle, métier au ministère, avec un poste important, une association : la S.A.L.E, qui a bien marché. Mais Hermione venait de perdre son fiancé : Ron Weasley. Tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils soient enfin mariés. Mais Ron avait changé et Hermione aussi. Elle était devenue plus femme adulte, belle, une vraie femme et plus une jeune fille miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque, malgré qu'elle aime toujours autant les livres. La guerre l'avait durci, elle avait perdu beaucoup de gens lors de la dernière batail comme beaucoup. Mais elle était en 1er ligne avec Ron et Harry.

Depuis que Ron été partie elle voulait changer un peu sa garde robe, gardant quand même son côté naturel, changer de coiffure, cheveux long, mais raide avec quelques mèches frisé, visage fin, yeux noisette. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse, car malgré tout, avec Ron s'était, avant tout, son meilleur ami depuis l'âge de 11 ans et se quitter comme ça, lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps ils se retrouveront en ami, pour leur entourage et pour leur bien-être !

Avec Ginny, la situation s'était un peu dégradée, elles étaient amies, mais les divers situations n'avaient pas aidée. Pour elle, son travail s'était tout ce qu'il lui restait avec Harry.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ginny, Hermione et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapproché l'un de l'autre, tout le monde savait qu'ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur, malgré que le sang ne soit pas leur lien de parenté, dans leur cœur si !

Harry aussi voulais recommencer, faire quelques changement, il se décida avec Hermione qu'elle habite avec lui, le temps qu'elle recherche un nouvel appartement, vu que son dernier appartement était au nom de Ron. Ca ne dérangeait pas Harry, vu qu'ils aimaient être ensemble. Il n'habitait pas un grand appartement, mais une personne de plus ou de moins...

**.oO°°Oo.**

Hermione n'allait pas très bien en ce soir de pluie torrentielle, mais elle voulait sortir, elle devait sortir, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il était très tard, il faisait nuit et pleuvait fort, en seulement quelques minutes elle fut trempé de la tête au pied, les cheveux collant à son impair. Marchant dans la rue déserte et sombre, Hermione ne fut plus seule, Harry savait toujours où elle était, il la sentait dans tout son corps, dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

- Tu trembles comme une feuille. Dit Harry en aidant Hermione à faire demi-tour vers leur appartement. Tu as froid ? Mais pourquoi je te demande si tu as froid ? Bien sur que tu as froid !

Harry avait, depuis la guerre, toujours été protecteur envers elle. Il ne supportait pas quand elle avait mal, qu'elle soit triste, et lors de sa séparation avec Ron, malgré qu'ils soient meilleurs amis, il n'avait jamais aimé se qu'il lui faisait, et lui en voudrait toute sa vie, si il recommencerait.

- Je n'ai pas froid. Répondit-elle. Au contraire ! Dis-moi Harry cette fille au bar, elle ne te semblait pas bizarre ? Et soit franc avec moi. Si tu penses que je suis en train de devenir parano avec tous ces gens qui s'approche de nous. Dis le moi sans détour !

Il éclata de rire, mais le cœur ni été pas vraiment.

- Effectivement, cette Joanna été un peu étrange. Elle est peu être sympa, mais elle à l'air un peu foldingue... Un peu comme...

- Luna.

- Ouais.

Luna faisait partit des victimes de la guerre, et ses petits délires leurs manquaient beaucoup.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Enfin dans l'appartement, Hermione voulut prendre un album qu'elle n'avait pas encore déballé, mais celui-ci été dans un carton tout en haut d'une grande armoire, et avec Harry, ils avaient été tout de suite d'accord sur le faite que la baguette ne servira pas dans l'appartement.

- J'ai besoin d'un escabeau. Dit Hermione.

Harry lui apporta un tabouret haut qu'elle plaça à une distance raisonnable de l'armoire. Une fois dessus, elle s'agrippa au sommet du meuble d'une main tandis que l'autre poussait le carton qu'elle n'avait pas besoins.

- Laisse-moi faire ça Mione. Dit Harry en l'attrapant par la taille. Tu vas te rompre les os.

Merlin merci, elle portait encore son impaire. La situation était déjà assez troublante comme ça pour lui.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule, merci.

Et en effet elle redescendit du tabouret avec l'album de leur vie à Poudlard en main. Quand enfin, elle regarda Harry qui ne l'avait lâché des yeux.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle pointa son pantalon du doigt.

- Ton jean est trempé. Tu ferais mieux de l'enlever tout de suite.

- A quoi bon ? 5 minutes de plus ou moins, au point ou j'en suis... Je vais préparer du café, il n'y en a plus. J'irais me changer ensuite.

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle déboutonna son impair et l'enleva. Une fois qu'elle l'eut accroché au porte manteau à l'entrée, elle se tourna vers Harry qui l'avait suivi.

- Tu veux bien me ramener une serviette pour mes cheveux ?

- J'y vais !

Au fond, c'était plutôt une chance que son jean soit mouillé. Ca lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide, et il en avait sacrément besoin. Parce que sous son impair, Hermione ne portait rien d'autre que sa chemise de nuit en coton bleu claire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Il détourna les yeux et partit chercher la serviette. Elle avait filé son fichu impair sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et à présent, elle se trimbalait en petite tenu comme si elle était une gamine dépourvue de courbes voluptueuses.

Harry revient avec une serviette. Il essayait de ne pas regarder son décolleté qui bâillait largement tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant séchant ses cheveux.

Elle finit enfin, et s'arrêta de bouger quelques secondes, Harry ne voulant pas craquer plus, été partit refaire du café, quand il revint Hermione lâcha sa serviette mouillé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout ce que je fais c'est... M'agiter pour m'empêcher de penser.

Elle croisa les bras. Sans doute à cause de l'humidité, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclaient encore plus qu'avant.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'on est en train de dévaler une pente dans une voiture sans freins. Et on prend de plus en plus de vitesse à chaque minute qui passe. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, Mione. On est des vrai pilotes de rallye ! (Ndl : J'adore le Rallye XD)

- Cette Joanna veut tout savoir sur se qu'on a fait pour combattre définitivement Voldemort, mais avec Ron ont avait juré de ne rien dire pour ne pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne recommence avec les Horcruxes, et elle veut qu'on lui raconte tous pour qu'on prouve que ces nous qui avons fait le plus grand travail dans cette guerre ou alors elle nous pourri la vie dans nos travail pour ne pas nous faciliter la vie. S'écria-t-elle en plantant son doigt dans les côtes d'Harry.

- Cette Joanna Jenks (Ndl : Nom de famille piqué à : Sorcière pour l'échafaud de Kim Harrison, j'adore ses bouquins) ne sait rien ! Et elle n'apprendra que ce que nous voudrons bien lui dire. Il me semble que nous sommes tous les 3 assez responsables pour ne pas dévoiler des faits que nous souhaitons garder pour nous.

- Parfois, je me dis qu'on a eu trop de chance jusque là, personne ne voulais vraiment savoir, le plus important est qu'ils étaient enfin libre, parce que tu l'avais tué d'un _avada_ et ça leurs avaient suffit, mais elle, on dirait qu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle voudrait qu'on le confirme.

Elle se tenait tout près de lui, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus. Harry soupira en entendant les larmes qu'elle avait dans la voix. Tout ça n'était pas de bon augure pour la suite des événements.

- Arrête de te faire du souci pour tout ça, s'il te plait.

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Non, elle n'était vraiment plus une gamine, songeait Harry en faisant des efforts désespérés pour détacher son regard de ses seins généreux.

Par Merlin, c'était un cauchemar ! Le plus beau joli cauchemar qui soit.

Harry n'était pas un saint et Hermione était la tentation faite femme. L'ovale de son visage angélique, la douceur de sa bouche ronde, ses formes si féminines... Et elle ne faisait aucun cas de ces cadeaux du ciel, ce qui la rendait plus belle encore. Simple et naturelle, elle était le contraire de ces filles apprêtées, pomponnées et maniérées qui squattaient les magasines.

Il inspira profondément.

- Va te recoucher. Dit-il. Fais la grasse matinée. Tu transplaneras pour aller au ministère.

- Parce que tu penses que je vais pouvoir dormir avec tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? Tu vas sans doute trouver ça infantile, mais tout ce que je veux c'est revenir à notre vie avant que cette Joanna n'arrive et nous harcèle plusieurs fois par jours. Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à en finir avec la guerre, mais elle est toujours là !

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux noisette, puis posta sa tête contre son torse.

- Je sais qu'on va s'en sortir. Murmura-t-elle. Mais à quel prix ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'osa poser les mains sur la peau presque nue qui s'offraient à lui. Il finit pourtant par s'y résoudre, conscient du ridicule de sa position, les bras écartés comme s'il craignait de se brûler au contact de la chemise de nuit. Ses paumes se plaquèrent doucement sur le dos d'Hermione et il conserva ainsi, figées, incapable d'esquisser un geste qui pourrait ressembler à une caresse.

- Quoi qu'il advienne. Dit-il. Souviens-toi que nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Dans cette affaire, nous sommes avant tout, des adultes qui avons tout fait pour protéger le monde magique et moldu. Et que si, un jour un autre mage veut devenir comme Voldemort, ca ne sera pas de notre faute. Cette Joanna travail pour le ministère, et le ministre veut le savoir, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Nous allons nous serrer les coudes, et si le voile se lève sur certains épisodes de nos vies, nous ferons face ensemble. Qui sait quelles seraient les réactions des sorciers si des brides de notre histoire venaient à être connues ? Certains éprouveraient peut-être de la compassion quand ils seront ce qu'on à fait pour le monde, et d'autres voudraient le « Savoir » pour ne pas « mourir ».

Elle leva de nouveaux les yeux vers lui, posant cette fois-ci le menton sur son torse nu. Il pouvait maintenant sentir l'haleine tiède d'Hermione sur sa peau.

- Tu veux partir quelque temps en France chez t'es parents ?

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle réponde oui.

- Non. J'y retournerai peut-être un jour, mais je dois d'abord prendre le temps de réfléchir au tournant que je souhaite donner à ma carrière. J'ai envie d'être plus utile, être plus proche des gens, peut-être vais-je changer de poste.

Ses yeux se fermèrent au moment où elle esquivait un sourire, et il vit des larmes hésiter sur ses longs cils avant de couler sur ses joues. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, et enfouit le visage dans sa chevelure.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment qui lui parut hors du temps, se balançant mollement l'un contre l'autre. Parfois, rien ne vous réconfortait mieux que le contact physique avec un être aimé.

Le jean détrempé ne suffisait plus à calmer la manifestation la plus visible de son désir. Il essayait de ne pas se coller à elle parce qu'il bandait comme un cerf. Il était extrêmement gêné, mais c'était la réalité. Et au fond, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de tant la désirer. Même s'il avait du mal à s'en convaincre, force était de constater qu'elle n'était pas hors de portée.

Elle allait bientôt se ressaisir et partir se coucher. Il serra les dents à l'idée que cette étreinte était sur le point de s'achever. Il posa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux. Du moins essaya-t-il de n'y mettre que de la tendresse.

Hermione soupira. Ses mains glissèrent le long du buste à Harry avant de s'agripper nerveusement à ses épaules.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour croiser son regard.

Une lueur dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait ressenti son désir.

- Hermione...

- Oui ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla hésiter entre rompre leur étreinte ou s'y abandonner.

Lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa bouche, de ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entrouvertes...

Finalement, il l'embrassa.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Il l'avait embrassée et elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

Elle avait adoré ça. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne brutalement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était tellement étrange, tellement _inédit_...

Comment avait-elle pu glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ? Comme s'ils formaient un couple depuis toutes ces années au lieu d'être les membres d'une même famille ?

La délicieuse chaleur qui avait irradié son corps ne dura qu'un instant : le temps de se souvenir de Ron et Ginny. Concernant les sentiments de Ron, parce qu'il le prendrait mal que son ex fiancée soit avec son meilleur ami, et encore plus après quelques jours de leur séparation. Et surtout les sentiments, encore présent de Ginny à l'égard d'Harry, elle n'avait osé lui dire quand il a voulu la quitter, parce qu'elle savait que s'était le mieux pour lui. Ginny lui avait expliqué que peut-être un moment loin l'un de l'autre ils se retrouveront. Une vague de colère et de frustration la submergea. C'était vraiment trop injuste : elle aussi avait le droit d'être attirée par Harry. Ou peut-être qu'aucune des deux n'aurait dû ressentir de désir pour celui qu'elles avaient toujours considéré comme leur frère, car malgré tout, Harry, au début, s'occupais de Ginny comme si elle était sa sœur, comme il considérait Ron comme son frère.

Et Harry ? Qu'éprouvait-il pour Ginny ? Pour elle ? Bah oui, c'est vrai il avait quitté Ginny parce que ça ne se passait pas très bien, mais c'est son grand amour, son 1er vrai grand amour, Cho s'était que de passade. Hermione se sentait complètement perdue.

Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir et vit qu'il avait éteint la lumière de sa chambre. Elle referma doucement sa porte et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Ce baiser n'était peut-être dû qu'aux circonstances particulières, au besoin qu'ils avaient eu de se réconforter mutuellement.

Ca ce pouvait, non ?

_Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était tout à fait plausible._

Harry, après la guerre était devenu un grand dormeur, il rattrapait tout son retard de ses années de guerre. Hermione décida d'attendre 5 minutes qu'il entre dans un profond sommeil pour boucler ses valises et quitter l'appartement. Il fallait que le souvenir brûlant de ce baiser s'atténue avant qu'elle se retrouve tête à tête avec Harry.

Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Elle prit mille et une précautions pour ne pas réveiller Harry et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait envie d'une tasse de café, mais elle craignait que cela ne fasse trop de bruit. Elle se contenterait donc d'un jus de citrouille.

- Salut !

Elle sursauta.

- Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

Harry affichait une certaine gravité, et il la dévisageait avec la plus grande attention.

Hermione accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait, celui qu'il buvait avant qu'elle n'arrive, et avala une longue gorgée.

- Merci. Dit-elle.

Elle était à la fois gênée et heureuse de le voir. Mais elle devait admettre que le plaisir l'emportait sur le malaise et de loin.

Il remplit un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille et alla l'échanger contre celui qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Tu t'occupes les mains parce que tu te sens mal à l'aide. Lui dit-elle.

Oh par Merlin ! Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ? Maintenant elle se sentait rougir comme une gamine.

- Tu crois ?

Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Génial ! Elle devait être une vraie tomate maintenant.

- Ce qui s'est passé n'a aucune importance. Dit-elle. On était tous les deux épuisés et on avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. En temps normal, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Oublions ça, d'accord ?

Les yeux verts d'Harry restaient plantés dans les siens. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres sans la quitter un instant du regard (Ndl : J'adore les scènes comme ça : yeux dans les yeux). Sa barbe naissante assombrissait son visage, et Hermione eut pleinement conscience de ce corps masculin qui lui avait toujours semblé si imposant. Elle était heureuse en faite qu'il se soit réveillé. Profiter de son sommeil pour quitter l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds aurait été stupide.

- Je vais prendre une douche et aller aux Chaudron Baveur tôt. Dit-elle. Ca me permettra de visiter des appartements plus vite, avant le travail.

- Pourquoi un tel empressement ? Tu as à peine dormi cette nuit.

- A partir du moment où j'entends chanter les oiseaux, je n'arrive plus à dormir.

- Eh bien moi, je suis épuisé.

Un doux sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione.

- Très bien, dors bien. De toute façon, tu es de repos, c'est Nick qui te remplace !

Il alla poser son verre son verre dans l'évier.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas avant que nous ayons pu discuter un peu de ce qui s'est passé.

- Je veux bien en parler, Harry, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. C'est affreux.

- Comment ça, _affreux_ ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'affreux à s'embrasser. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux. Franchement, je pensais que tu allais me repousser, Mione. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça te plaisait autant qu'à moi. Je me trompe ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Hermione été tétanisée. S'il l'avait prise là, sur la table de la cuisine, elle n'aurait sans doute rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire... Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'agissait d'Harry et non d'un bel inconnu ! Harry, son frère... Ou presque. Elle était complètement dépassée par son désir et ses émotions.

- J'ai peur que l'on atteigne un point de non retour et que nos relations ne soient changées à jamais. Dit-elle.

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Elle poussa un cri étouffé et voulu libérer sa main, mais il la tenait fermement.

- Il faut qu'on arrête ça Harry. Je vais partir tout de suite pour nous éviter de commettre une grave erreur.

- Qu'appelles-tu grave erreur ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander en mariage et je ne pense pas que tu souhaites te mettre en ménage avec moi. Alors ? Nous sommes des adultes et je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'interdirait de prendre du plaisir. On n'est pas obligés de le crier sur tous les toits, tu sais ?

Il portait un pantalon de pyjama qui descendait sur ses hanches. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder, mais ses yeux étaient inexorablement attirés par son corps. Quant à lui, il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour dissimuler l'étendue de son désir.

- Ca fait longtemps que je te désire. Dit-il. Et pour ma part, j'ai déjà atteint le non retour. Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Et toi, Hermione, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ai-je raison de croire que quelque chose est possible entre nous ?

- Ne me demande pas ça. Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler les larmes qui se pressaient sous ses paupières closes.

Harry les essuya avec son pouce.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que nous courons à la catastrophe ? Dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Nous allons faire du mal à ceux qui nous sont tous chers et gâcher la merveilleuse relation que nous avions jusque-là. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un moment de plaisir...

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi.

Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait menti. Mais elle en était incapable, surtout mentir à Harry.

- Prends-moi dans t'es bras. Dit-elle.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Cesse d'avoir peur, Mione. C'est vrai que rien ne sera comme avant, mais on ne peut pas vivre en se mentant à soi même. Et je sais désormais que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Veux-tu vraiment oublier ce baiser ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu. Pourtant, elle se dégagea brusquement des bras d'Harry et quitta la cuisine.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Voici le chapitre 1 où commencent leurs complications. J'espère qu'il est mieux que le prologue lol.**

**Merci pour les reviews et MERCI à ceux qui se mettent en **_**arlert **_**pour savoir quand je poste SANS mettre 1 review, c'est très gentil !**

**Alors ce chapitre bien ou bien ? Lol**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

**Fiind-l0ve**

**Kiss**

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2

**Genre****: Romance **

**Pairing****: Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur****: Bonjour tout le monde ! ****Je voudrais savoir si la longueur sa allait ?? Parce qu'un chapitre doit faire 12 pages, ça doit être le plus long je ne sais pas trop encore. Dîtes-moi !**

_**LEMON**__** dans ce chapitre !!!**_

* * *

_**RaR**__**:**_

_**Lapetiotesouris**__: Bah oui, mais si elle lui sauté dessus il n'y a plus d'histoire mdr. Merci pour ta review. Contente que mon chapitre tes plus. Tiens-moi au courrant pour ce chapitre là aussi. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour ta review. Je ne crois pas que tu es lu le chapitre 2 si ? Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Oh non quelle horreur ! Lol ! Oui il est très sexy, il fait sauvage !! Comme je l'aime mdr, Ron est beau aussi, mais moins que Harry ou Drago mdr ! A oui je l'ai dit on rentre direct, pas de blabla inutile et tout lol ! Par contre je ne sais pas si tu réfléchie !! Mdr !! Oui elle réfléchie beaucoup, mais sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire non ? Mdr ! Oui, il est honnête parce qu'il en a marre d'attendre et de faire semblant, et puis il connaît Hermione, il faut être direct ! Lol ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien. Merci. Kiss_

_**Cygnus crew**__ : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Non je ne voulais pas de fic niant niant, et puis, je voulais montrer aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur et que donc ce couple est aussi bien que les Drago/Hermione (même si c'est mon couple préférée lol). Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Je suis contente que ça plaise. Kiss_

**Ysa** : _A quoi pensais-tu ?? Lol ! Désolée, mais si je vois que tu parle de ce à quoi tu as pensé et ce à quoi je pence ce que tu penses, il est dans CE chapitre mdr !! Mdr ta review. Et je ne sais pas si je vais te prévenir mdr ! Mais si tkt ! Merci pour tes reviews. Elles me font toujours plaisir. Kiss_

_**Di castillo de mortes **__: Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent. Merci. Kiss_

_**Sara82111**_ _: Je ne te dirais rien mdr ! Tu sauras en temps voulu et plus tôt que tu ne le pense lol ! Moi non plus je ne me saurais pas sauvé ! Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

Mini-fiction: Harry / Hermione

Partie 2

Brisé un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Harry et essuya ses mains moites sur le coton léger de sa chemise de nuit. Puis, le cœur battant, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur blanc, décoré de photos de leurs 6 années entière à Poudlard, de l'après guerre, il y avait aussi des posters de joueurs professionnel de Quidditch, sur une de ses table de nuit, la photo de ses parents dansant sous les feuilles de l'automne, et sur l'autre table, une photos où était représenté, Ron, Hermione et lui, lors de leur 3éme année à Poudlard, c'était Collin Crivey, une autre victime de la guerre, qui l'avait prise pour compléter leurs album photos du « Trio d'Or ». Au dessus du lit à baldaquin, une banderole « Gryffondor » rouge et or était accroché au mur. Sur son lit, un dessus de lit avec un lion qui rugit sur un fond rouge, en or était encore écrit « Gryffondor ».

Au moment où une brise légère venait lui caresser le visage, elle vit se soulever les rideaux transparents qui lui habillaient une fenêtre entrouverte.

- Je n'ose pas te demander ce que tu fais dans ma chambre.

Harry venait d'arriver derrière elle.

- Alors ne me le demande pas.

Sans se retourner, elle croisa les bras et souleva lentement sa chemise de nuit.

- Hermione... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Dis-moi que tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Répondit-elle en jetant la chemise de nuit sur le lit.

Elle resta immobile, offrant son dos à la vue d'Harry. Et si elle tremblait un peu, ce n'était pas de froid mais de peur, d'impatience et de d'excitation.

Il vint contre elle, appuya son sexe tendu sur le haut de ses fesses, étant plus petite que lui, puis attrapa ses seins comme pour les peser. Lentement, avec une grande douceur, il se mit à en effleurer les mamelons avec ses pouces. Elle se cabra et se frotta contre la dureté et la chaleur de son érection, avec un petit mouvement circulaire du bassin pour descendre vers son ventre.

Hermione renversa sa tête en arrière et la laissa reposer sur le torse d'Harry, bras ballant. Sans précipitation malgré le léger tremblement qui trahissait son désir, il commença à caresser son corps arqué. Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort qu'elle pouvait en sentir les pulsations contre son dos. Quant à celle de son propre cœur, elles bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur sa nuque, puis descendirent lentement vers ses fesses. Lorsqu'il arriva au creux de ses reins, il sortit sa langue et la laissa glisser vers le bas. Il remonta ensuite empruntant le même chemin, puis l'agrippa à la taille avant de se promener ses mains sur son pubis, son ventre et de nouveaux ses seins.

Hermione avait besoin de s'allonger. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, et d'étranges picotements envahissaient des parties de son corps qu'elle n'aurait imaginé partager un jour avec cet homme.

- Par terre... Murmura-t-elle. Je ne tiens plus debout.

- Viens...

Il l'aida à s'étendre sur le tapis soyeux posé au bas du lit. La langue d'Harry s'invita dans son oreille, irradiant tout son corps de délicieux frissons. Chacune des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait avec un savant mélange de douceur et de fermeté la préparait à le recevoir en elle.

Lorsqu'il glissa les mains dans son sexe, les derniers arguments de résistances de sa conscience tourmentée furent balayés par une vague de plaisir. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, elle bascula et vint s'asseoir sur lui. Elle glissa la main entre ses cuisses et attrapa le pénis lisse et dur qu'elle sentait battre sous elle.

- Hermione. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour attendre aussi longtemps.

Sans paraître l'entendre, elle frotta son sexe sur le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à gémir ensemble :

- Hermione...

Une expression proche de la souffrance passa sur le visage d'Harry. Il se redressa d'un coup et l'embrassa furieusement sur les yeux, les joues, la bouche. Puis il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, comme une ultime répétition avant la grande première (Ndl : Merci Nenette de m'avoir aidé pour cette phrase lol). Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, il se mit à sucer et à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

En guise de réponse, elle se souleva légèrement et guida le membre impatient avant de retomber sur lui. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en elle, Hermione poussa un cri. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger à l'unisson, frénétique, éperdue, ivres l'un de l'autre.

Le plaisir, venait par vagues, d'abord concentré là ils ne formaient plus qu'un, puis la gagnant tout entière. Ses efforts pour garder l'exquise sensation qui la transperçait ne résistèrent pas au rythme de plus en plus vite de la pénétration.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et elle s'abandonna aux mouvements euphoriques qui lui dictait son corps avide de volupté. Lui soupirait bruyamment tandis que ses va-et-vient têtus, profond, déclenchaient en elle des spasmes de plus en plus violents. Alimenté par ses mains qui frôlaient, caressaient, par ses doigts qui s'introduisaient, par sa bouche qui embrassait son cou et murmurait des mots impudique, le plaisir connut en elle une 1er apogée.

**.oO°°Oo.**

- Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il en la sentant frissonner.

Elle répondit d'abord par un grognement de plaisir.

- Ca veut dire oui ou non ?

- Ca veut dire non. Pourquoi t'imagines-tu sans cesse que j'ai froid ? C'est une véritable obsession par Merlin.

- Mon obsession, c'est toi. Répliqua Harry en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il roula sur le côté et ils se levèrent ensemble. Une fois debout, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Rejetant la couette aussi loin que possible, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le souffle court et se mit à la caresser de nouveau.

Après l'orgasme, la peau et le sexe d'Hermione étaient si sensible que c'en était presque douloureux. Elle se recroquevilla machinalement, pensant qu'elle était allée au bout de son plaisir.

- Laisse-toi aller. Murmura-t-il, la tête dans son cou. Ca va être bon, tu verras. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore rassasiée.

Lui non plus, à en croire la spectaculaire érection qu'il pressait contre sa cuisse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand elle se rendit compte que l'action de ses doigts réveillait en effet son désir. Elle essaya de l'attirer sur elle, mais il se lova contre son dos. Sans cesser de la stimuler avec sa main enfouie entre ses cuisses, il lui fit l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler. L'espace d'un instant, l'extase l'avait fait passer dans une dimension où la raison n'avait plus droit de cité. Lui-même avait poussé un râle recouvert le long cri d'Hermione. Pressées l'un contre l'autre, ruisselant de sueur, ils s'assoupirent sans avoir échangé un mot. Comme s'ils avaient compris qu'on ne pouvait rivaliser d'éloquence avec des corps amoureux.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour éclairait le visage endormi d'Harry. Ses cils noirs bougeaient par intermittence et sa bouche bien dessinée, souvent crispée lorsqu'il était réveillé, exprimait dans son sommeil une surprenante douceur. L'haleine tiède qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes chatouillait agréablement le cou d'Hermione.

C'était Harry, songea-t-elle, incrédule. Le garçon qui s'était occupé d'elle au temps de Poudlard et après la guerre. Le garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir, devenir un homme et auprès duquel elle était devenue femme. Harry qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère... Et ils venaient de tout foutre en l'air.

Une petite voix en elle lui soufflait de se nicher au creux de ses bras, de profiter de l'instant et de ne pas penser au lendemain.

Peine perdue.

Tout à l'heure, elle allait devoir affronter Ginny... Ginny qui avait passé sa vie à être toujours là à ses côté, quand les autres lui tournait le dos. Et en guise de remerciement, elle venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme dont sa meilleure amie était amoureuse depuis ses dix ans.

La respiration d'Harry était profonde et régulière.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha doucement de lui, il resta sans réaction. Hermione se déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit en se félicitant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Ses sentiments à l'égard d'Harry ne seraient plus jamais ce qu'ils avaient été.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui et sursauta quand son regard croisa deux yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Dit-elle. Je croyais que tu dormais.

- J'aimerais bien. Mais j'ai trop peur que tu en profites pour t'en aller.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour essayer de faire le vide, pour trouver ce qu'il fallait dire.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, essayant de l'attirer à lui. Elle se raidit, mais il insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Quand elle fut allongé, il retira les mains dont elle couvrait encore son visage et plaqua ses poignets fins contres l'oreiller.

- Arrête ! Dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Hermione voulut se libérer, mais ses efforts restèrent vains.

- Lâches-moi, Harry ! On a fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

- Oublie les relations qu'on avait jusque-là. Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Ou ne conserve que notre complicité et le respect qu'on a toujours éprouvé l'un envers l'autre. Pour le reste, une nouvelle ère vient de s'ouvrir. Quel que soit l'endroit où elle nous mènera, je veux qu'on aille au bout de cette histoire. Ca peut être merveilleux, tu sais ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

- Laisse-moi me lever. Je dois me préparer pour aller au ministère.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt.

- Non Harry. Il est beaucoup trop tard. Trop tard pour toi et moi. On vient de commettre la pire erreur qui soit. Une erreur dont on ne se relèvera jamais.

Il lâcha les mains d'Hermione et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venue dans ma chambre ?

Elle soupira.

- Je serais partie si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé. Mais quand je t'ai vu, la tentation a été trop forte. Moi aussi, j'en avais envie. Je suis consciente d'être aussi fautive, que toi, si c'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire.

- Ne t'en vas pas ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, lorsqu'elle sauta du lit.

Hermione ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Sa gorge lui faisait mal parce qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Harry avait raison : elle n'aurait jamais dû venir dans sa chambre.

- Par Merlin, Hermione !

Elle se retourna vers lui.

Il était assis sur le lit, un oreiller posé sur ses cuisses.

- Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu vas surmonter ta culpabilité. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Nous sommes juste deux êtres humains qui allons peut-être un jour...

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- ... Deux êtres humains qui se plaisent énormément.

- Si tu sais que je me sens coupable. Rétorqua-t-elle. C'est que tu éprouves toi aussi des remords. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nous venons de briser un tabou, Harry.

Il descendit à son tour du lit et elle crut qu'il allait essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il resta à l'endroit où ses pieds avaient touché terre, et elle le vit se détendre, chasser la colère qui crispait son visage et réguler sa respiration.

- Je veux que tu saches une chose Hermione. Ce qui vient de se passer entre nous n'est qu'un début.

Elle attendit sans mot dire, le cœur battant, tandis qu'il avançait en pointant l'index dans sa direction.

- Et je ne suis _pas_ ton frère.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Au Terrier, des travaux avaient été effectué, certaines chambres étaient devenues des pièces à vivre, bibliothèque, bureau... Hermione, Ginny attendaient tranquillement, dans le salon, l'arrivé d'Harry pour un diner chez Molly Weasley, après la mort de son mari, Molly, malgré Charlie qui passait sa vie en Roumanie avec ses Dragons, Bill avec sa femme et ses 2 filles, George dans différents pays grâce à ses boutiques farces et attrapes, Ron en professionnel au Quidditch et Ginny qui bossait dur, se sentait seule, très seule. Ginny avait demandé à Hermione et Harry de venir lui tenir compagnie pour un parfait dîné. Hermione aimant Molly comme sa deuxième mère et Harry la considérant comme telle ne put refuser. D'ailleurs celui-ci était en retard, ce qui était rare. Ginny en avait assez d'attendre son ex en sentant la bonne odeur de cuisine de sa mère.

- J'ai faim ! Mais que fait Harry !

- Bonsoir !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Harry mal rasé, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt informe et d'un jean qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il entra dans la pièce et délaissa le jus de citrouille pour se verser un grand verre de whisky pur feu.

- A ce qui vous chante ! Dit-il, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Hermione.

Ginny vint aussitôt se glisser sur la trajectoire de ce regard appuyé avant d'aller poser un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

- Tu as tous les droits d'être triste du dépars de Ron, mais il reviendra vite, ce n'est que pour quelques mois. Et puis on est tous là, maman, Hermione et moi. Tu n'es pas seul Harry.

_Voilà des paroles réconfortantes et pas convenues pour un sou._ Songea-t-il, incapable d'endiguer sa colère.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter la façon dont sa meilleure amie se vautrait sur Harry, comment elle le dévorait des yeux. Et cette voix qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui... Certes, elle exprimait tendresse et compassion, mais pas seulement. Se pouvait-il que Molly n'ait rien remarqué ? Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Ginny était encore amoureuse d'Harry.

_A moins d'un miracle._ Songea tristement Hermione.

Ils allaient tout perdre, tout ce qui leur tenait à cœur, à savoir leur famille. Ils risquaient de devenir des îles qu'aucun pont ne relierait plus.

Harry regarda de nouveau Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny. Ses yeux vert viraient au sombre.

Il se sentait triste et alors ? Elle aussi vivait mal ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils étaient aussi responsable l'un que l'autre.

Il leva son verre une fois de plus, mais le toast muet s'adressait clairement à Hermione.

- Bien... Dit Molly en secouant un torchon d'un geste théâtral. Venez manger.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard sur Hermione. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs guère plus sereine que lui... Et que dire sur l'attitude de Ginny ? Elle l'étouffait avec son attention et ses airs de toutou qui attend une caresse. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à ramper devant quiconque.

Décidément, tout le monde filait un mauvais coton, ce soir.

Le repas se passa sans souci, Harry ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard, sauf à certain moment, à regret, par Ginny qui lui parlait. Hermione ne lui accorda que rarement un regard, absorbée par le contenu de son verre. Soit son cocktail avait des vertus hypnotiques, songea Harry, soit elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter son regard. Allez savoir pourquoi, il penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

Ginny, agrippée à son bras, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

**.oO°°Oo.**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Quel accueil chaleureux ! Lança Harry en repliant la Gazette qu'il était en train de lire. Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Il était 7h du matin et ça faisait déjà 1h qu'il était dans la salle à manger de la famille Weasley. Vu l'heure tardive de leur repas du soir, Molly a insisté pour qu'ils dorment au Terrier, pensant encore qu'ils soient toujours élèves de Poudlard. Se rappelant de bons souvenirs, personne ne put décliner l'invitation.

Hermione avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière. Son chemisier blanc et son costume noir rappelèrent à Harry qu'il se trouvait devant une employer au ministère à haut poste. Ce matin, elle avait vraiment la tête à l'emploi.

- Où est Molly ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son visage s'était légèrement coloré lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Harry.

- Elle ne sait pas encore réveillé.

- Comment ça, pas réveillée ? Elle est debout à 5h tout les matins ! Je vais voir ce qu'elle a !

- Elle ne veut pas être dérangée !

- Si tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée, c'est qu'elle est réveillée ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu parle comme une avocate.

- Je suis presque avocate ! Répliqua-t-elle sans esquiver le moindre sourire.

- C'est indéniable. Mais je ne suis pas votre témoin, cher « presque » maître.

- Très drôle. Dit-elle, l'air courroucé.

Comment pouvaient-ils se disputer après le moment magique qu'ils avaient partagé ? Songea Harry.

- Puis-je dire ou faire quoi que ce soit sans que tu te mettes encore plus en colère ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non.

- Alors, tu reconnais que tu m'en veux.

Il estimait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, mais il comprenait la manière dont elle fonctionnait.

- Je sais que c'est ta façon de réagir face aux émotions que tu n'arrives pas à gérer. Dit-il encore. Tu es submergée de colère.

- Je ne suis pas submergée de colère.

Elle releva la tête et il la vit déglutir.

- Ginny est dans sa chambre ?

- Tu avais envie qu'on fasse l'amour, Mione.

- Arrête ça !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation.

- Je t'en prie ! Reprit-elle. N'en parlons plus.

- As-tu couché avec moi simplement parce que tu étais excitée ? Demanda Harry en baissant la voix.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche.

- Pardon, c'était trop direct... Et merde ! S'emporta-il soudain. Je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que toi dans cette situation, mais il faut bien faire face à ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Bien sur, il se passe en ce moment des choses assez importantes pour prendre le pas sur nos vies sentimentales. Toute cette affaire finira bien par se terminer et il faudra alors s'occuper de ce qui existe entre nous. A quoi bon reculer pour mieux sauter ?

Hermione prit une chaise et la plaça face à lui avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement. Elle lui savait gré de ne pas avoir mis de mots trop définitifs sur l'attirance qui les avait amenés à se sauter comme des animaux. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être que de cela : d'un désir bestial qu'il avait fallu assouvir pour passer à autre chose.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Impossible pour lui d'ignorer la détresse qu'ils exprimaient. Elle se contenta de le regarder en silence, de crainte d'exploser en sanglots si elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Calme-toi ! Dit-il. Respire...

Il remplit une tasse de café, la poussa vers Hermione.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but plusieurs gorgées.

- Je t'en prie. Reprit Harry. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Je vais essayer d'être moins maladroit dans mes propos...

_As-tu couché avec moi simplement parce que tu étais excitée ? _Parfois, il se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Si ça pouvait nous aider, je te proposerais d'oublier ce que nous avons fait.

Il était content que cela ne serve à rien, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'oublier ces instants merveilleux.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de tendresse entre nous, Hermione.

- Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il failli s'énerver, mais se domina in extremis. Il attendit d'être parfaitement calme avant de reprendre :

- Pour moi, c'était magnifique. Je ne peux pas regretter un tel moment de bonheur. Mais si tu l'as vécu autrement, je suis prêt à m'éloigner de l'Angleterre le temps qu'il faudra. Est-ce que ça pourrait t'aider ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Hermione. Et encore moins à cause de moi.

- Les menaces n'arrangeront rien à l'affaire.

_Les menaces ?_ Ainsi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il sourit intérieurement en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser apparaître de sa joie.

- De toute façon. Dit Hermione. Si l'un d'entre nous doit s'en aller, ce sera moi.

- Alors, c'est ton tour de menacer, maintenant ?

Si elle quittait la ville, il la suivrait. Après tout, c'était peut-être la meilleur solution...

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils ? Reprit-il. Ce que nous avons fait est parfaitement normal. Je trouve ça même que c'est très sain. En tout cas, ça l'a été pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'aurais pu contenir le désir que...

- Et si tu t'en tenais là ? Coupa-t-elle en reposant délicatement sa tasse. Tes mots ne font qu'aggraver la situation. J'aimerais que tu ne parles plus de... de cet incident. Si on le décide vraiment, je crois qu'on réussira à tourner la page et à oublier cette erreur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions dans notre état normal. Les circonstances particulières et notre sensibilité à fleur de peau nous ont joué des tours, voilà tout.

_Belle plaidoirie !_ Songea-t-il. Mais il s'abstient de le dire à haute voix. Inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Comme je viens de le dire, le mieux est de ne plus en parler. Conclut-elle.

Il était si facile de comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue une importante agente du ministère. Se dit-il devant la conviction qu'exprimait l'or de ses yeux.

- Tu as raison. Répondit-il.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il devrait juste trouver le bon moment pour revenir à la charge. Il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien, il avait du courage à revendre. Il continua de la fixer et elle se sentit rougir. Parfois, une peau pâle pouvait devenir une véritable malédiction.

**.oO°°Oo.**

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Merci fera très bien l'affaire. Répondit Harry.

Il venait de transporter les sacs et les cartons empilés à l'arrière de sa voiture, dans le nouvel appartement d'Hermione, du côté moldue, voulant rester dans son 1er monde et le monde de la magie ensuite.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, maintenant. Tu as mis une alarme dans ton appartement, on ne sait jamais ?

- Bien-sûr !

- Et il est sur ?

- Introduis-toi et tu verras bien.

Harry sourit en se demandant si le double sens était intentionnel. Hermione sourit à son tour. Ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise ensemble, décontractés et complices, mais la guerre froide ne t'arderait sûrement pas à succéder à la détente, songea-t-il avec un brin de tristesse.

La tête posée sur le bras du canapé en velours blanc où elle était lovée. Hermione fit une moue agacée.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce médecin sexy me fasse des piqûres ?

_Médecin sexy ?_ Si elle essayait de le rendre jaloux, c'était raté.

- Le médecin sexy sait ce qu'il a à faire. Dit Harry en souriant avec les yeux. Et puis ce n'est pas si douloureux.

- Que tu dis !

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide Harry. Tu ferais bien mieux de rentrer chez toi et de dormir.

- Où sont les draps ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la suggestion d'Hermione.

- Dans la caisse verte. Mais tu en as assez fait comme ça, Harry. Je vais me débrouiller seule, maintenant.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, Mione.

- Tu sais que tu es un type bien, Harry Potter ? Tu t'es occupé de nous, Ron, Ginny, moi et bien d'autre avant toi-même, et tu continues encore depuis. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais ?

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça comme une corvée. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir reçu plus que je n'ai donné. Des amis et un peu de famille.

Harry repéra la caisse verte. Il était déchiré : l'option la plus raisonnable aurait été de jouer au gentil garçon dénué de pensées coupables et d'espérer que leurs vies redeviennent comme avant. Hermione venait tout juste de lui tendre une perche à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher pour retourner du bon côté de la rive. Sauf que même le bon côté de la rive n'était pas un endroit assez sûr. Peu importait où il se trouvait : il restait à la merci du faux pas qui le ferait plonger dans les eaux tumultueuses du désir. A moins que, on pouvait toujours rêver, ce ne soit-elle qui dérape. Après tout, qui avait pris l'initiative la 1ere fois ? Certes, il l'avait embrassé, mais personne ne l'avait forcée à aller dans sa chambre et à ôter sa chemise de nuit...

Les draps qui se trouvaient dans la caisse verte étaient de flanelle.

- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de caisse. Dit-il.

- Non, c'est parfait. Mais laisse-moi faire mon lit, Harry. Je peux encore bouger !

Harry sortit des draps et une taie d'oreiller.

- Tu dors vraiment là-dedans ? Tu vas mourir de chaud, Mione.

- J'aime cette matière.

Il sourit, fit quand même le lit. Puis partit dans le salon, Hermione le suivant de quelques secondes, assis tout les deux sur le canapé.

Silence. Puis elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rentre chez toi, Harry et fais attention, s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes.

- A quoi tu joues au juste ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu es envie de rester seule ce soir. Si on n'est pas honnête l'un envers l'autre, on ne s'en sortira jamais tu sais ?

- Oui je sais.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, et Hermione fut la 1ere à rompre le silence.

- J'ai un peu peur des conséquences. Avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant contre les coussins du canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux relevés. De la suite des évènements, toujours à cause de cette guerre. Je suis terrifiée, là, tu es content ?

- Espèce de mauviette ! Poule mouillée ! Redresse-moi un peu ce dos et relève la tête. Je veux voir...

- Boucle-la avant que je te saute dessus ! Coupa-t-elle.

- Je n'attends que ça. Dit-il.

Elle posa la joue contre les genoux d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Des larmes s'échappèrent bientôt de sas paupières closes.

- Ne pleure pas Mione. Dit-il à voix basse. J'essayais seulement d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Moi qui espérais te faire rire, on peut dire que c'est réussi !

Alléger l'atmosphère en faisant allusion au sujet qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix ? Bien joué, Harry ! Songea-t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Voilà la suite. Avec un Lemon ! Alors comment le trouvez-vous le chapitre ET le Lemon ?**

**Je continue toujours à poster ?**

**Aimez-vous l'Harry direct, franc ? Et Détestez-vous l'Hermione qui dit toujours non ? **

**Et je continue à dire MERCI à celle qui se mette en**_** alert**_** pour savoir quand je poste SANS mettre de review !!**

**Et je voulais remercier toutes les autres. J'ai hâte de lire vos :**

**.oO°**** Reviews °Oo. **

**Fiind-l0ve**

**Kiss**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Genre****: Romance **

**Pairing****: Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur****: Coucou mes lectrices préférées lol ! Comment ca va ? Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais bon ! Lol ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout.** **Désolé pour se retard, mais je viens de me trouver un boulot et donc j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster et tout ! Pardon !!**

* * *

**_RaR_** :

_**Le Corre**__ : Ah oui, je ne m'en souvenais plus, en tout qu'à celui là tu ne la pas lu !! Mdr. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**chris87**__ : Je suis désolée que Ma Hermione te dérange un peu ! Lol ! Mais si je l'a fais dire « oui » il n'y a plus d'histoire lol ! Contente que tu te mets tant dans l'histoire lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Doué juste pour les lemons ??? Méchante Sniiiff ! Lol ! Mdr toi c'est Ginny qui te tape le système ? Les autres c'est plus Hermione mdr ! Ouais, moi aussi je l'aime Mon Harry dans cette fiction mdr, il fait sur de lui et tout !! Toi tu profites toujours de tout ! Mdr ! Réfléchie pas trop ca fume !! AU FEU !!! Kiss_

_**Lokiro**__ : Je te remercie pour ta review. En faite tu aime beaucoup se chapitre parce qu'il ya le lemon ?? Mdr ! Non je rigole ! Merci beaucoup, dis-moi si tu aimes ce chapitre là surtout ! Kiss_

_**Nanouchka**__ : Merci pour ta review. Je ne dirais rien si elle va lui céder où pas désolé lol. Kiss_

_**Crayoline **__: Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça ma fais plaisir de lire ta review. Moi non plus je n'accrochais pas, mais j'ai lu 3 fictions qui m'ont beaucoup plus, si tu veux je peux te les donner : __La Limite__ by __Harana__ , __Un nouvel horizon__ by __kermittounette__ et __Ma plus douce folie__ by __la choupette tyrannique__. Ces fictions, m'ont fais aimer ce couple, je te l'es passe en espérant qu'elles t'aideront à apprécier ce couple. Merci pour ta review. Dis-moi si le « phénomène » continue surtout ! Kiss_

_**Lapetiotesouris**__ : Mdr ! J'aime beaucoup ta review mdr ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise !__ Merci. Kiss_

_**Zaika**__ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Babwouux **_: _tkt ta review a marchée lol ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ca me touche, et je suis contente que ce que je voulais faire ai marché ! J'aime beaucoup mon Harry j'avoue mdr ! Merci pour ta review, vraiment ! Kiss_

_**Cradoss**__ : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu trouve ca « pas mal » lol. Kiss_

_**Cygnus crew**__ : Non désolé je ne ferais pas ce que tu demandes lol ! J'aime mes personnages comme ca ! Harry qui c'est ce qu'il veut qui fait gaffe sur gaffe, qui ne soit pas timide et tout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione changera... Peut-être. Kiss_

_**Anxy **__: Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime mes personnages comme ca ! Lol ! Merci. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Torllusque**__ : Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Kiss_

* * *

Mini-Fiction : Harry / Hermione

Partie 3

Brisé un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe** !

* * *

_(Toujours dans l'appartement à Hermione)_

Hermione s'était redressée et avait chassé ses larmes. Ils reprenaient leur conversation sur le ministre.

- Peut-être devrais-je me calfeutrer dans cet appartement pendant un petit moment, le temps où on nous laissera vivre tranquillement sans journaliste, et de ministre collant ! Dis Hermione.

_En voilà une bonne idée !_

- Je ne suis pas Merlin. Dit Harry en riant. Mais reconnais que je suis ce qui s'en approche le plus.

Elle rit à son tour.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi, Mione.

- Merci, mais je peux m'en charger toute seule. Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé jusque là. Ca me fait plaisir quand un homme ouvre la porte pour moi, mais si aucun mâle ne se présente, je suis capable de le faire comme une grande. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Harry ?

Sans quitter du regard, il pressa ses doigts fins contre ses lèvres.

- Je comprends très bien. Dit-il.

- Comment va-t-on gérer cette situation ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Je parle de toi et moi, Harry.

Il posa un tendre baiser sur sa paume.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours ça entre nous, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui... On a franchi la ligne blanche, mais on n'a pas perdu pour autant les sentiments qui nous unissent depuis si longtemps.

Silence.

- On pourrait mettre nos histoires personnelles de côté jusqu'à ce que le nouveau ministre, Gildas Gabin se soit calmé sur notre combat contre Voldemort. Ajout-elle.

- Oui on pourrait... C'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerais au moins essayer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer, Hermione.

A quoi bon faire semblant ? Il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer à jouer le grand frère avec elle.

Elle se mit debout, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

- Alors je crains le pire pour l'avenir de notre relation.

Il tira sur sa main, doucement, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. La tête levée, il regarda la bouche d'Hermione s'approcher de la sienne. Elle pouvait à tout moment interrompre ce mouvement, effacer ce baiser avant même qu'il ne naisse.

Elle le pouvait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, d'abord doucement, puis voracement, et elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Harry.

Son corps endolori protesta lorsqu'elle atterrit sur ses cuisses musclées. Il protesta encore quand elle se contorsionna pour reprendre leur baiser, les bras croisés autour du cou d'Harry. Mais elle s'en fichait. Le désir l'emportait sur la douleur, et de loin.

Ils s'embrassèrent de toutes les façons dont une femme et un homme peuvent s'embrasser. Du moins Hermione le crut-elle avant qu'Harry ne lui montre quelques variantes dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Haletants, ils tombèrent sur le canapé, corps, bouches, et langues mêlés.

- On ferait mieux de s'arrêter. Dit-il dans un souffle. Tu es blessée, Hermione.

Elle enfouit le visage dans le cou d'Harry et se mit à le mordiller.

- Sérieusement. Dit-il. J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Elle se redressa au-dessus de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Grâce à se bon Dr Machinchouette, je n'ai plus mal. Au contraire, je me sens pleine d'énergie. Et toi, tu te sens comment ?

Harry nota avec une certaine satisfaction que le « médecin sexy » était devenu le Dr Machinchouette.

- Je me sens fort comme un lion.

- Tu as bien conscience que si on continue comme ça, on ne pourra plus jamais revenir arrière ?

Il passa les mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Tu dramatise tout.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait.

- Alors comme ça, tu crois qu'on peut être amants jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en lasse et qu'on décide subitement de redevenir frère et sœur ?

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois. Je crois que nous n'avons _jamais_ été frère et sœur. Et je crois aussi que si je ne décampe pas sur-le-champ, ton nouvel appartement va être le théâtre d'un corps à corps des plus torrides.

Elle aussi savait que l'issue de ces préliminaires ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et détourna la tête. C'était à elle décider.

- Oh, ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Lança-t-elle.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et nota que l'expression de ses yeux était grave malgré le sourire qui relevait timidement els coins de sa bouche.

- J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser. Dit-il.

Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait envie maintenant, songea-t-elle. Mais il prendrait ce qu'elle voudrait lui donner. Elle soupira, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en lui prenant ses seins dans le creux de ses mains.

Elle ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa et l'empêcha de se mettre debout.

- Laisse-moi voir. Dit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire forcé.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me déshabiller ?

Il releva le tee-shirt d'Hermione avec des gestes pleins de douceur. Lorsqu'il sortit le sein meurtri du soutien-gorge, celui blessé que l'agresseur sur lequel Hermione « chassait » avait tiré et tordu comme s'il cherchait à en arracher le mamelon, l'expression d'Harry passa de l'inquiétude à la colère.

- Je le tuerai ! S'exclama-t-il. JE tuerai ce fils de pute de mes propres mains !

Hermione le repoussa gentiment et remit son soutient gorge et son T-shirt en place.

- Désolé. Dit-il avec une mimique embarrassée. Mais ça me rend fou de rage de penser que ce type à posé ses sales pattes sur toi pour te faire un truc pareil.

Elle vint coller la joue contre son épaule et il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu veux rester ce soir ?

Surpris qu'elle prenne l'initiative, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu sais bien que je ne demande que ça. Dit-il enfin.

Un bruit strident les fit alors sursauter.

- C'est l'interphone. Dit Hermione, une main sur le cœur.

Harry soupira en souriant. La sonnerie s'était introduite dans leur intimité comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Oui ?

- Mione ? Fit une voix essoufflée. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas transplanner chez toi et t'as cheminé n'est pas branché à la mienne. Harry est introuvable.

- Ginny ?

Hermione raccrocha et ouvrit la porte en bas de chez elle jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement. On avait le sentiment que quelqu'un venait d'emménager, rien de plus.

Sentant le regard d'Harry posé sur elle, Hermione se retourna vivement.

- Quoi ?

- Tout va bien. Dit-il tranquillement. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que je ne me sente si fautive ? Répliqua Hermione, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir les pas de Ginny dans l'escalier. Mais tu as surement raison... Pourquoi met-elle tellement de temps à monter ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète de ne rien entendre.

Elle quitta brusquement l'appartement et dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

- Ginny ? Appela-t-elle, assaillie par l'angoisse.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de seulement en train de regarder la voiture d'Harry. Hermione ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage.

- Harry est chez moi. Expliqua-t-elle la bouche sèche. Il m'a aidée à porter mes cartons.

- Je n'ai pas vu sa voiture quand je suis arrivée. Dit Ginny. Elle était cachée par le gros 4/4.

- Salut, Ginny ! Lança Harry qui les rejoignait à grande enjambées.

- Tu m'as dit que tu rentrais chez toi. Dit Ginny d'un ton où perçait le reproche.

- C'était mon attention, mais je me suis finalement retrouvé à Saint Mangouste pour Hermione. La soirée à été mouvementé, tu peux me croire. Monte chez Hermione, qu'on te raconte tout ça.

- Oh, Harry !

Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je me suis tellement inquiétée. Je suis allée à ton appartement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue et ferma les yeux.

Remit de ses émotions, Ginny, Harry et Hermione montèrent chez cette dernière.

Ils racontèrent l'histoire d'Hermione à Ginny, du comment elle était devenu un appât pour le _sérial Killer _qui attaquait les femmes, sorcières, cracmols, ou moldus, il les maltraitait physiquement et les tuais, le seul lien entre elles : e même profil ; grande, mince, cheveux châtain frisé. Hermione ressemblant un peu aux jeunes femmes se proposa. Le tueur l'aperçut très vite. Mais les Aurors qui devaient l'arrêter avant qu'il ne blesse Hermione on eu des problèmes, et ces Hermione qui avait dût se débrouiller seule. D'où le pourquoi Harry c'était retrouvé à Saint Mangouste pour venir chercher Hermione qui était blessée aux seins et divers endroits du corps, que le tueur avaient malmenés avec hargne, et sa puissance magique était fatiguée, le médicomage, qui s'occupait d'elle, lui avait donné une potion pour que sa magie se repose. Verdict : elle ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs quelques heures, et c'est pour cela qu'Harry était venu la chercher et ils en avaient profité pour s'occuper de l'appartement d'Hermione, acheté quelques jours avant.

Ginny rassuré, plus pour Harry, ayant demandé par politesse si Hermione avait besoin de quelque chose et repartit devant dîner avec une amie. Laissant encore seul Hermione et Harry.

Dès le départ de la dernière des Weasley, Harry avait posé sur la lionne un regard plein de tendresse.

- Tu es belle même quand tu es épuisée. Tellement touchante... J'aimerais pouvoir ne m'intéresser qu'à toi.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas, Harry.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité.

Elle vit un sourire grave se dessiner sur ces mêmes lèvres qui, plutôt, l'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas prétendre éternellement que je n'éprouve pour toi que des sentiments fraternels. Poursuivit Harry. Merlin merci, je n'ai plus à faire semblant. Maintenant, il te suffit de me regarder pour savoir à quel point je te désire.

Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à mieux donner le change. Songea-t-elle tandis qu'une douce chaleur colorait ses joues. Son propre désir devait se lire sans peine sur son visage.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda-t-il gentiment. Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ?

- Attendre ?

- Avant qu'on puisse cesser de jouer au frère et à la sœur.

Si seulement elle parvenait à le regarder sans s'imaginer en trin de l'embrasser... Le mieux serait encore de lui trouver toutes sortes de défauts, de le mépriser. Hélas, elle adorait tout en lui.

- Hermione ?

- Tu vas trop vite pour moi. Dit-elle. Il faut me donner du temps.

- Ca va bientôt faire 15 ans (Ndl : Merci a Dairy22 qui m'a aidée parce que j'avais du mal ce soir là !) qu'on se connaît. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi paisible. En ce qui ma concerne, j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir beaucoup tardé.

Il n'était pas question de lui faire cet aveu, mais elle aussi avait le sentiment qu'elle le désirait depuis toujours. Et à présent elle redoutait de faire sauter les derniers verrous de son intimité alors que les choses étaient déjà allées trop loin entre eux.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez déstabilisante comme ça, Ginny n'avait cessé de dévorer Harry des yeux, toute la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué la question ensemble, mais Hermione voyait mal comment Harry aurait pu ignorer l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur Ginny. Et l'étonnement teinté de suspicion de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait découvert la voiture d'Harry... Cela non plus n'avait pu échapper ç Harry. Bien sûr, leurs explications avaient visiblement rassuré Ginny, mais Hermione n'était pas pressée de renouveler l'expérience.

- Tu vas travailler, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Et pour tout te dire, je suis impatiente d'y aller.

- Ah bon ?

Elle acquiesça répondant à sa question.

- A quelle heure tu termine Mione ?

Hermione aurait voulu changer de sujet, mais il l'observait avec une telle insistance qu'il lui était impossible de se dérober.

- Vers 18 heures.

- Ok !

Quelques secondes de silence pour réfléchir à la situation actuelle, enregistrer les données... Harry brisa le silence devenu pesant :

- Tu es tellement sensuelle. Murmura-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !

- Désolé, mais je ne dis que la vérité. Viens plus près... Juste à côté de moi. Là... Je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais ?

_Juste me mordiller_. Songea-t-elle en s'adossant de nouveau contre le comptoir. Il ne la touchera pas, mais elle eut le sentiment qu'après l'avoir déshabillée, le regard d'Harry se mettait maintenant à la caresser.

- J'ai envie que les choses soient enfin claires entres nous. Dit-il. Cessons de tergiverser, Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était presque à contre-jour, ses traits bien dessinés comme travaillés par un maître du clair-obscur. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à distinguer les plis au coin de sa bouche, les fossettes qui ne quittaient jamais vraiment ses joues, le vert de ses yeux qu'ombrageaient ses longs cils cachés derrière ces lunettes...

- Dois-je croire que t'es paroles ou ton regard ? Demanda-t-il. Les unes me somment de partir quand l'autre me supplie de rester.

- Je suis déchirée, Harry. Quand je suis partie l'année pour faire ma formation pour le ministère, quand avec Ron ça n'allait pas entre nous et tous croyais à notre fin de couple, je pensais que je rencontrerais quelqu'un et que tout redeviendrais normal. Que Ron soit avec une autre qu'il le rende heureux et que... Que tu redeviendrais pour moi le frère et l'ami que tu as toujours été. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Tu es en train de me dire que ça fait longtemps que tu éprouves pour moi des sentiments autres que fraternels ?

Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à avancer masquée.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années.

Harry regarda longuement la bouche d'Hermione avant de plonger le majeur dans le verre qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante. Puis il posa le vin qui colorait le bout de son doigt sur les lèvres de celle qui ne serait plus jamais sa sœur.

Hermione sortit sa langue afin de lécher le breuvage, et Harry se jeta littéralement sur elle pour l'embrasser. Après que leurs langues se furent mêlées en un baiser bref, mais intense, il se redressa et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Ca ne peut plus fonctionner entre nous. Dit-il.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la repousse. Maintenant qu'elle était à sa merci, le jeu avait-il perdu de son intérêt pour Harry ?

- Ca ne peut plus fonctionner de cette manière-là. Corrigea-t-il, conscient de s'être mal exprimé. Je veux vivre avec toi, Hermione. J'en ai envie depuis des années, même si je n'ai osé l'admettre que depuis quelques mois.

Se pouvait-il qu'il espère s'affranchir de tous les problèmes qui lui infligeaient en se lançant à corps perdu dans une aventure amoureuse ? Que lui proposait-il ? L'amour avec un grand A ou juste une échappatoire ?

Elle n'avait plus peur qu'il la repousse, à présent : elle avait peur de l'exact contraire.

- Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'aller plus loin. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne te propose pas une banale aventure, Hermione.

Elle sentit ses poumons se remplir comme si elle se trouvait au sommet d'une colline et l'instant d'après elle eut le sentiment de suffoquer dans une pièce aveugle où l'air raréfiait.

Harry lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur le comptoir. Puis il frôla ses tempes du bout des doigts avant de suivre les contours de son visage jusqu'à la pointe du menton.

Un sourire de gamin faisait briller ses yeux.

- J'adore ton petit menton. Dit-il. Et ton nez... En faite, tout en toi me plaît. Sauf peut-être ta langue... Je veux parler de ta langue de vipère, bien sûr !

Hermione s'apprêtait à protester, mais Harry posa l'index sur ses lèvres, l'air soudain grave.

- Je sais que les évènements se bousculent en ce moment et que tu as l'impression que ça va trop vite pour toi. Lais songe qu'on a qu'une vie. Hermione... Il faut savoir saisir le bonheur qu'il passe à portée de main. J'ignore ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je suis décidé à écouter mon cœur. Et je te demande de faire de même. Je crois qu'il est temps que les masques tombent et qu'on cesse de jouer au frère et à la sœur.

Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

- Mais Molly. Bredouilla-t-elle. Et Ginny...

Après courte hésitation, elle estima que ce n'était pas à elle de révéler à Harry que Ginny était toujours et éperdument amoureuse de lui.

- Ginny te respect tellement. Dit-elle. Si elle a besoin d'un conseil, ou simplement envie de partager quelque chose qui l'intéresse, c'est toujours vers toi qu'elle se tourne. Et, tu es son ex fiancé et moi celle de son frère. J'ai peur de sa réaction si on lui apprend que...

Elle n'osait même pas formuler ce qui n'était encore qu'une idée abstraite, un élan du cœur, une folie... Elle et Harry, amants. Amoureux. En couple...

- Ca ne va pas être simple, j'en suis conscient. Mais il faudra leur en parler avant qu'elles ne l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre. Et sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit à mes rapports avec Ginny. Je serai toujours là pour elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux et caressa la main d'Harry. Il ne se doutait pas du séisme que cette nouvelle risquait de provoquer dans le cœur de Ginny. Ron ne posant sans doute pas trop de problème, trop dans son jeu et dans ses conquêtes d'un soir.

- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce avant d'embrasser sa tempe, sa joue, puis la commissure de ses lèvres. Dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu penses. C'est le moment ou jamais. Si tu souhaite qu'on en reste là, il faut avoir le courage de me le dire.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, un sourire à la Monna Lisa sur les lèvres, puis se tourna légèrement pour nicher sa joue dans la paume d'Harry.

- Tu cannais mes sentiments, maintenant...

- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Répéta-t-il.

Paupières mi-closes, Hermione frotta son visage contre la main chaude d'Harry.

- Ca fait 2 fois que tu me poses cette question. Dit-elle. A mon tour, maintenant... Et toi, Harry, qu'attends-tu de nous ? Je sais que tu me désires. Mais à part ça ?

Il l'embrassa avec une telle ardeur, une telle voracité qu'elle se demanda s'il ne venait pas de lui répondre. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée qu'il puisse ne désirer rien d'autre que se repaître de son corps lui parut merveilleuse. Elle haletait, serrée contre lui, tandis que les bras d'Harry, croisés dans son dos, l'obligeait à se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds. Il la laissa retomber au sol et se mit à parcourir son cou de baisers impatients avant de laisser glisser sa bouche jusqu'à la lisière de son d'écolleté.

- Moi, j'attends tout. Dit-telle d'une voix essoufflée. Je veux tout. Encore et encore... Que ça ne s'arrête jamais...

Une main dans son soutien-gorge, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Tes doigts guérissent mes blessures. Murmura-t-elle en prenant la main libre d'Harry et en la déposant au creux de ses jambes.

- Tu m'avais proposé de rester tout à l'heure. Dit-il en la caressant.

- Si tu en as encore envie après cette réunion...

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement et se pressa tout contre Harry.

- ... La proposition tiens toujours.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai un travail maintenant. Et puis j'écris une os en 2 partie avec un épilogue (tout est déjà écris faut que je poste maintenant), le titre ces : **_**Mise en Quarantaine**_**. Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger.**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?? J'espère qu'il plait toujours !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**PS : J'AI GARDE LES MESSAGES OU ON ME DIT QUI MA MIS EN ALERT OU FAVORIS. **

**ET JE LES LAISSERAIS PARCE QUE CES GENS NE ME METTENT PAS DE REVIEWS POUR ME DIRE CE QU'ILS PENCENT DE LA FICTION. **

**ET JE TROUVE CA SCANDALEUX SURTOUT POUR CEUX QUI ECRIVENT AUSSI ET QUI DEMANDE DES REVIEWS.**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Genre ****: Romance **

**Pairing ****: Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur ****: Salut tout le monde. Désolé pour ce léger (désolé du petit mot, je dirais plutôt grand, énorme, gigantesque...) retard, mais je n'avais pas encore modifié correctement ma partie, et j'étais à fond sur mon Os de 3 parties : **_**Mise en Quarantaine**_**, qui est finit et posté depuis longtemps je sais, mais bon avec mes autres fictions et les corrections de pleins d'autres... Je vais vous éviter les détails de ma vie si ennuyante ! Lol. J'espère que cette partie plaira quand même ! Et puis avec mon travail, le beau temps je ne suis pas beaucoup connecté. Désolé. Au faite, LEMON dans ce chapitre, et je l'aime beaucoup ! Lool !**

* * *

**RaR** :

_**Crayoline**__ : Je suis « profondément » ... Désolé ? Que ta maladie s'amplifie ! Et tu as raison la seule façon est de continuer à lire si tu veux que ça aille mieux, mais je ne te promets rien ! Désolé. C'est la soirée du pardon aujourd'hui lol ! Je suis contente qi tu aime « presque » ce couple, et j'espère qu'à la fin tu l'aimeras encore plus lol ! Je suis aussi contente que les fictions que je t'es passé ton plus. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, merci. Kiss_

_**Cicin**__ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Kiss_

_**Nanouchka**__ : Voilà enfin la suite. Lol ! Il faut bien un personnage horrible, sinon il n'y a pas d'histoire. Et puis Ginny n'a rien fait... Pour le moment lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Torllusque**__ : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Pourquoi tant de hâte pour Ginny ? Mdr ! Tu veux la voir souffrir ? Et puis qui te dit qu'ils vont finirent ensemble ? Mdr ! Dis-moi pour ce chapitre. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : C'est MON Harry !!! Enfin il à __JK ROWLING__, mais c'est LE Harry que je vois comme ça !! Pas touche voleuse !! Lool !! Je suis super touché par ce que tu m'as dit. Merci. Il n'y a que MOI qui puisse être jalouse et possessive ici ! Non mais ! Arrête de réfléchir tu vas faire cramer ton ordi et tu ne pourras pus me lire ! Sniif ! Mdr ! En faite les pompiers mon entre-aperçu et son venu me voir Moi !! Mouhahahahaha tu va mourir de ta propre... Non-intelligence !! Super ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. Jeux thème fort ! Kiss _

_**Lapetiotesouri**__s : Oui, mais on m'a un peu aidé pour certaine métamorphose. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**chris87**__ : Mdr ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu aime les tournures des évènements, mais peut-être qu'Hermione ne sautera pas le pas !! Lol !! Désolé pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de correctrice sur cette mini-fiction. En tout cas contente que ma fiction te plaise. Kiss_

_**Flippy**__ : Merci. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Di castillo de mortes**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Cygnus crew**__ : je suis contente que la suite que tu voulais aille dans le sens que tu souhaitais lol ! Mais je ne sais pas si la suite ira toujours dans ton sens lol. Kiss _

_**Cradoss**_ _: Tu verras comment ils réagiront... Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Pika**__ : Merci, mais elle n'est pas finit encore, il y aura peut-être encore 2 chapitres je ne sais pas trop encore ! Kiss_

_**Lolie-Lili**__ : A bon ? Des mots sautent ? Oups je n'avais pas vu. Désolé ! Kiss _

_**Zaika**__ : Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Fizwizbiz**__ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

* * *

Mini-Fiction : Harry / Hermione

Partie 4

Brisé un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe** !

* * *

Une fois toutes les tables retirées, la capacité d'accueil de la pièce à réunion ne devait pas dépasser cinquante personnes. Harry eut pourtant l'impression qu'un nombre presque deux fois supérieur s'était massé dans la salle.

Ginny était coincée entre Molly et un philodendron en pot. La plante s'enroulait autour d'un long piquet de bois qui s'élevait vers le toit. Amoureuse des plantes grimpantes, la femme du ministre lui avait offert, et celui-ci l'avais mis dans la salle. Le décor habituel, tout en (faux ?) or, des tableaux de personnes connu dans le monde sorciers et du ministre actuel. Des sièges avaient été mis à la disposition des sorciers et sorcières. Les rangés fait par c'est sièges étaient serrés. Lorsqu' Molly et Ginny étaient arrivées, il y avait déjà plus un siège de libre et elles avaient dû jouer des coudes pour se rapprocher d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Ginny s'était promit de cesser de voir le mal partout. Certes, Harry et Hermione semblaient passer leur vie ensembles. Mais de là à en conclure qu'ils... Non, ses sentiments pour Harry déformaient sa vision des choses, voilà tout. Du moins faisait-elle des efforts désespérés pour s'en convaincre.

Lorsque Baptiste, le sous-ministre, avait pris la parole pour évoquer les différents morts de divers sorciers de magie noir et parler de la chute en pourcentage de magie noir ces derniers temps, l'assemblée avait bu ses paroles. Le ministre, s'était ensuite emparé du micro pour répéter la même chose en hurlant.

Le silence de cathédrale avait aussitôt cédé la place à un bourdonnement qui parcourait encore l'assemblée malgré le numéro de séduction du ministre, la robe de tribunal noir, et son sourire faussement décontracté.

Ginny pressa le bras de Molly et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle souhaitait se faufiler pour rejoindre Harry.

- Salut toi. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui.

Harry, surpris, eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Le ministre se ridiculise, tu ne trouve pas ? Lui dit-elle.

Il regarda la main qu'elle venait de poser sur son bras nu et sourit.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas organisé cette réunion dans une pièce plus grande, voir même dehors ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Un problème de je ne sais quoi, je crois.

La présence d'Harry suffisait à la réconforter et à lui donner du courage. Et elle en avait grand besoin, ce soir. Ginny venait en effet de prendre une décision importante : elle comptait proposer à Harry une soirée tête à tête avec elle au restaurant. Sorcier ou moldu. Elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour se lancer. Avant, elle aurait lancé ça en pleine discussion, mais depuis qu'il restait avec Hermione, elle n'osait plus et surtout depuis leur « pause ».

- Tu as froid ? Lui demanda Harry en la voyant trembler.

Cette pièce n'a pourtant rien à envier à un sauna.

- Je n'ai pas froid. Répondit-elle. Ou alors juste dans le dos.

Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha de l'autre côté pour dire un mot à l'oreille d'Hermione.

L'instant d'après, celle-ci posait un baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

- On va s'en sortir Gin, tu va voir.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, Ginny surprit le regard d'une femme qui les dévisageait. L'indiscrète détourna aussitôt la tête.

- Tout le monde nous observe. Dit-elle.

- C'est parce que nous sommes les plus beaux dans cette salle. Répondit Molly.

Ginny pouffa dans sa main et répéta ce commentaire à Harry et Hermione.

La réunion enfin finit, tout le monde partit de son côté. Ginny s'éloigna à reculons d'Harry qui, celui-ci, mit sa main au dos d'Hermione sans la toucher, vers la sortit. Molly était partit, par politesse, dire quelques mots avec divers personnes du ministère, prenant des nouvelles d'anciens amis, collègues de son mari...

Harry et Hermione sortir faire un tour de voiture, se balader loin de toute l'agitation du monde sorcier.

Malgré un rythme effréné, les essuies glaces peinaient à faire face aux seaux d'eau que le ciel déversait sur la route depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

- C'est beau. Murmura Hermione en essayant d'oublier son estomac noué.

Elle aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils roulaient et où ils se trouvaient exactement, mais elle avait l'impression que le trajet n'en finissaient pas !

- Tu as toujours adoré les orages. Dit-il. Tu aimerais qu'on s'arrête pour voir ? Si tu veux, je connais un endroit près d'ici où on sera aux premières loges.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait été tentée un instant de lui dire qu'il valait mieux rentrer, mais au fond il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser. D'autant qu'en s'éloignant de la ville, elle avait le sentiment de s'éloigner de leurs problèmes.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demanda Harry.

- C'est une excellente idée. On est très au Sud, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais. Tout ce que j'aime

Rien qu'eux deux et une tension sexuelle à concurrencer le tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus de leurs tête. La pluie diluvienne tombait en diagonale et le ciel furieux ne donnait aucun signe de d'apaisement.

- On est complètement dingues. Dit Harry avec un sourire ravi. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

- Oui, figure-toi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, au juste ?

Il éclata de rire.

- On fuit la réalité. Dit-il.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Ils se turent pendant quelques secondes, absorbés par leurs pensées et le curieux paysage qui défilaient dans la lumière des phares.

- Tu te souviens du jour où on à découvert se paysage ? Reprit Hermione. Tout nous paraissait si étrange.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça me semble toujours aussi étrange. Je crois que ce spectacle ne cessera de me fasciner.

- Je ressens la même chose. Dit-elle au moment où la voiture roulait sur une ornière, la faisant bondir sur son siège. Tu sais que la réalité finit toujours par rattraper ceux qui essaient de la fuit Harry ?

- Oui, mais j'aime trop être en cavale avec toi pour y songer bien longtemps.

Il se tourna pour lui jeter un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments et le désir qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Hermione lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle arrêta ses gestes pour les passer sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à sortir vivant de cette histoire ?

- Qu'elle histoire ? Celle qui nous met aux prises avec un ministre et une journaliste ou celle qui nous attire l'un vers l'autre ? A quoi survit-on le plus facilement Hermione ? A la haine ou à l'amour ?

Elle le regarda en silence. Penché sur le volant, Harry roula encore quelques mètres. Il coupa ensuite le contact.

- Je pensais à ce que tu venais de me dire. Dit-elle.

- C'est le mot amour qui te laisse songeuse ? Eh bien oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Je t'adore. Voilà c'est dit. Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que toi, Hermione. Enfin si, Ginny, mais ce n'est pas les même sentiments. Et j'en ai marre de cacher mes sentiments à ton égard.

- Tu sais bien que notre situation est particulière, Harry. On ne peut pas faire comme si on était seuls au monde. Je ne veux blesser personne, tu comprends ?

Il lui prit la main et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Notre situation est peut-être particulière, mais nous avons les mêmes droits que tous les gens qui s'aiment. Le droit d'espérer, de croire en l'avenir. Le droit de construire quelque chose ensemble... Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune envie de blesser Molly, Ginny et Ron. Mais il doit exister un moyen de vivre notre amour sans leur faire de mal. Pour ça, nous allons devoir alliér délicatesse et pédagogie. M'aideras-tu à faire en sorte que cela devienne possible, Hermione ?

Elle lui caressa la main, remontant jusqu'à son avant-bras musclé.

- Laisse-moi d'abord te poser une question. Nous nous sommes longtemps considérés comme frère et sœur, n'est ce pas ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce qui t'a attiré vers moi ? Le fruit défendu ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la regardait toujours au fond des yeux. Il inspira profondément.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais tu n'en es pas sur ?

- Je suis sur d'avoir envie de vivre avec toi. Même si je trouve ta question franchement tordue, elle pourrait éventuellement être valable pour le côté sexuel de notre relation, mais pas pour l'aspect sentimental.

- Tu reconnais quand même que c'est possible ? Dit-elle en élevant la voix malgré elle. Quand on a fait l'amour, tu as eu l'impression de...

- De baiser ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux lançant soudent soudain des éclairs. On a encore beaucoup de choses à régler.

Elle allait le rendre fou. Fou d'amour et fou de colère.

- Quelles choses ? Demanda-t-il en serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Des choses que tu me caches ?

- Je ne te cache rien. Mais nous avons l'un comme l'autre eu des vies mouvementées. Des vies qui nous ont laissé des séquelles psychologiques. Tout ne va pas être rose du jour au lendemain. C'est ça que je voulais dire. Avant de tout savoir sur moi, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi-même.

Sans doute avait-elle raison, mais il détestait sa façon de lui jeter ses 4 vérités au visage.

- Pour mieux me connaître. Répliqua-t-il. Il faudrait que j'éclaircisse certaine zones d'ombre de ma jeunesse. Je vais trouver Peter Petitgrow, qui c'est lâchement enfuis, je le tabasserais à mort pour qu'il me dise tout.

- Ah oui ? Et après ?

- Après, je le tuerais. Et je prendrai du plaisir à le voir crever à petit feu.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Cria Hermione. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus avec un type tellement épris de vengeance après tout ce qu'on a vécue, il y en a eu assez !

Elle retira sa main et il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il se contenta de la regarder défaire sa ceinture de sécurité, puis ouvrir sa portière. Il était persuadé qu'elle bluffait. Mais elle bondit hors de la voiture sans hésiter une seconde. Abasourdi, il la vit disparaître dans la nature.

Il sortit à son tour, aussitôt cueilli par une pluie cinglante, et contourna le véhicule.

- Reviens ici, espèce d'inconsciente ! C'est infesté de bestioles énormes, là-dedans.

- Ils me font moins peur que toi ! Cria Hermione.

Elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes à travers les broussailles, malgré l'obscurité et le sol aussi glissant qu'accidenté.

- Par Merlin, Hermione ! S'écria Harry en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Arrête-toi ! Tu vas te prendre les pieds dans une racine !

Il parvint assez vite à la rattraper, mais la pluie chaude les avait déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se mit à crier en voyant Harry juste derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants, puis la souleva de terre.

- Là... Dit-il, haletant. On se calme...

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les cheveux d'Hermione tombaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés.

Elle continuait à se démener comme un beau diable, agitant frénétiquement les jambes tout en lui donnant de violents coups de coude.

- Petite furie ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas la vraie raison de ta colère ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu en veux, mais à toi-même. En t'ouvrant mon cœur, je t'ai obligée à regarder tes sentiments en face. Il faut parfois avoir du courage pour admettre ce que l'on ressent. Et toi, tu n'en as plus, comme autrefois.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le manque de courage ! Répliqua-t-elle en dégageant des deux mains le rideau de cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage. LA vérité, c'est qui contrairement à toi, je me soucie des gens qui nous entourent.

- Contrairement à moi ? Répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.

La pluie brûlait les yeux.

- Hermione, mettons-nous à l'abri dans la voiture. C'est l'enfer, ici.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir, alors assume !

Il secoua la tête.

- Arrête, c'est absurde. Je voulais partager avec toi un spectacle qui nous touche l'un comme l'autre, pas m'engueuler sous le déluge ni servir de dîner à la faune.

Elle lui répondit par un coup de coude. Il serra davantage sa prise pour l'empêcher de bouger les bras, et commença à la traîner tant bien que mal en direction de la voiture.

- Je refuse de rentrer avec toi ! Hurla-t-elle en raclant les pieds contre le sol pour ralentir leur progression.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état.

_Génial._ Songea-t-il.

Elle était en train d'imploser sous la pression des récents évènements.

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis un chauffeur de taxi.

- Va te faire foutre, Harry Potter ! Rien n'est résolu et rien ne le sera jamais.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Il changea brusquement de prise et la souleva dans les airs comme il l'aurait fait d'une mariée sur le pas de la chambre nuptial. Malgré ses cris et ses insultes, ça allait beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

- Le hasard nous a forcés à jouer au frère et à la sœur. Dit-il. C'était notre lien à l'époque, mais ça ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Dès l'instant où j'ai senti ton corps nu dans mes bras, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière.

- Et tu crois que moi, j'ai envie de revenir en arrière ?

Un sourire éclaira son visage dégoulinant de pluie.

- Non... Je suppose que non.

Arrivé à la voiture, il l'assit sur le capot au lieu d'ouvrir la portière. Elle essaya de se laisser glisser à terre, mais il se plaça entre ses genoux et l'agrippa à la taille.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer dans ma voiture comme ça ?

Les phares étaient allumés. Pourvu que la batterie neuve qu'il venait de faire installer se montre à la hauteur ! Au prix où il l'avait payée, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser tomber maintenant.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de monter dans ta sale bagnole ! Rétorqua Hermione. Je vais rentrer à pied.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Elle renifla et se massa le visage.

- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Je suis en pleine crise, figure-toi ! Mais toi, ça te passe complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Il eut presque envie de rire.

- Mais comment donc ! S'exclama-t-il. Maîtriser une femme déchainée sous un déluge, tout ça au milieu de nulle part, ça me paraît tout à fait normal ! C'est du gâteau pour moi ! Je le fais deux ou trois fois par jour depuis des années, juste pour m'entrainer au cas où je tomberais amoureux d'une _folle furieuse_ !

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en hurlant quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant deux ou trois secondes, haletant l'un comme l'autres.

- Une folle furieuse à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur. Reprit Harry sans reculer d'un pouce. Et qui pense que je ne la désire que parce que nous avons fait semblant d'avoir un lien de parenté pendant quelques années... Tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Tu entends ? Des conneries ! Un salopard nous réclame plus d'information sur Voldemort, nous harcèlent, nous menace et j'en passe. Peter est toujours vivant quelque part, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu tant ! Tu me reproches d'avoir exprimé mon envie de le voir mort alors que cet homme a participé à la mort de mes parents alors qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, assez pour leur confier leurs vies. Tu pètes un plomb... Et j'ai tellement envie de toi que... Que...

Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit le nez dans son cou, remplaçant les mots qui lui manquaient par des baisers voraces.

La main d'Hermione remonta le long de son dos, dessinant de tendres cercles avec ses doigts. Puis elle attrapa doucement sa tête et la releva pour voir son visage. Malgré la pluie, il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que le regard d'Hermione ne se pose plus bas, sur sa bouche affamée. Elle inclina alors la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres. Sous ce baiser doux et salé, Harry eut envie de pleurer à son tour. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, tout contre, plus près encore... Il la souleva, les mains sous ses fesses, et elle s'accrocha à lui, refermant les jambes autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'elle rompit l'étreinte avec une lenteur infinie, leurs poitrines se soulevaient à l' frotta son nez contre celui d'Hermione avant de mordiller sa lèvre supérieure. Son regard était comme aimanté par la robe légère que la pluie avait plaquée contre son corps, sculptant ses seins et moulant ses mamelons érigés. Il bandait si fort sue ça lui faisait mal.

Elle saisit le T-shirt d'Harry et fit glisser le vêtement imbibé le long de son dos luisant de pluie. Il s'en débarrassa d'un geste impatient, comme si tout ce qui se mettait entre leurs corps devait disparaître au plus vite. D'ailleurs, il ne songeait plus qu'à lui ôter sa robe. Alors qu'il essayait de reposer Hermione sur le capot de la voiture, elle s'agrippa à lui, embrassant son torse. Puis elle déboutonna son jean et plongea la main entière dans son caleçon.

- Oh, par Merlin ! Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, tandis qu'elle refermait les doigts sur son membre dur. Hermione... il faut que tu me dises quelque chose...

Sans paraître l'entendre, elle se mit à lui lécher les tétons du bout de la langue.

- Arrête ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la repousser gentiment.

Le sourire lascif d'Hermione le laissa un moment sans voix.

- Tu n'es qu'une coquine. Murmura-t-il. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- J'ignore si je suis capable de ne pas t'aimer. Dit-elle. C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Il décida que ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Hermione ôta le bout de tissu qui lui servait de robe, révélant sa belle poitrine nue et gonflée, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le capot, offerte, les bras en croix.

Harry caressa ses cuisses ouvertes avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à ses seins. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans ses mains, il les palpa longuement, les pressant l'un contre l'autre avant de les lécher avidement. Ralentissant soudain la cadence, il plaqua de petits baisers calmes et précis sur chaque centimètre de ce corps aimé, depuis la poitrine rouge d'avoir été dévorée, jusqu'au string qui recouvrait encore le sexe mouillé de pluie et de désir. Il déplaça sur le côté et approcha doucement ses lèvres.

Il la sentit onduler sous la caresse chaude de sa langue, ses hanches se soulevant avant de retomber sur le capot, comme une vague se brise sur la grève, aussitôt remplacée par une autre. Il lui fit l'amour de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saisie de convulsions. Il se redressa alors et la pénétra furieusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils jouirent ensemble, leurs cris se mêlant au crépitement de la pluie.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**J'ai un travail maintenant, donc j'avoue que la publication va ralentir, mais pas beaucoup, n'ayez pas peur lol. Et puis j'ai écris une Os en 2 partie avec un épilogue, le titre ces : **_**Mise en Quarantaine**_**. Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger, en couple.**

**Et puis bah la vie d'adulte ce n'est pas SI facile que ca ! Et puis je suis la BETA de plusieurs fictions, parce que j'aime bien aider les autres auteurs lol**

**Et puis il fait beau alors bon, j'en profite. Et puis bah les amours aussi jouent dans mon retard ! Bon je vais arrêter mon blabla sinon on va dire que je suis relou lol.**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?? Et le LEMON ?? J'espère que mon histoire plait toujours !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**PS : J'AI GARDE LES MESSAGES OU ON ME DIT QUI MA MIS EN **_**ALERT**_** OU **_**FAVORIS**_**. **

**ET JE LES LAISSERAIS PARCE QUE CES GENS NE ME METTENT PAS DE REVIEWS POUR ME DIRE CE QU'ILS PENCENT DE LA FICTION. **

**ET JE TROUVE CA SCANDALEUX SURTOUT POUR CEUX QUI ECRIVENT AUSSI ET QUI DEMANDE DES REVIEWS.**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Genre :**** Romance **

**Pairing ****: Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING !! **

**Note de l'auteur**** : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira ! Euh voilà ! Ah si ! Désolé pour ce retard encore une fois, mais le boulot, les amis, la famille, me prends beaucoup de temps et je suis correctrice de pleins de fictions (oui je sais je fais des fautes sur mes fictions, mais chez les autres non ! C'est drôle hein ?). Et j'ai eu des soucis avec mon nouveau ordinateur portable, je n'ai plus aucun traitement de texte, j'ai pu emprunter ceux de mes parents quelques heures. Voilà la vie pas passionnante de votre auteur ! Kiss**

_******.oO°°Oo.**_

**RaR**:

_**Cradoss**_ : _Je ne te dirais rien du comment vont le prendre les autres, mais surprise, ca arrive beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne le pense ! Merci de ta review. Kiss_

_**Saika Garner**__ : Tkt pas si tu n'as pas mis de review mdr. Je ne t'en veux pas ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que je l'écris bien lol ! Kiss_

_**Reader**__ :__Merci pour ta review. Vraiment. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu aimes (mes personnages : j'ai le droit de rêver ?) leurs caractères. Lol ! Merci. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Zaika**__ : Mdr ta review. Court, mais marante entre t'es « wow » « hot » ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise lol. Kiss_

_**Lapetiotesouris**__ : Ginny n'est pas loin pas de panique ! Lol ! Ensuite contente que mon LEMON sous la pluie t'es plus lol. Kiss _

_**chris87 **__: Désolé, mais j'avoue que le faire sous la pluie me tente beaucoup.... Lol ! J'adore quand là Hermione réfléchie à fond et que pour une fois ces le Harry qui prend tout en charge, je l'adore comme ça et pas en victime tout le temps lol ! Qui te dit que le tête à tête Ginny / Harry n'est pas pour demain (ou aujourd'hui ?) lol ! Merci pour ta review qui ma fait plaisir. Merci de me soutenir sur ma « lenteur » lol. Kiss_

_**AnthaRosa**__ : Je t'ai répondue déjà ! _

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Mdr ! Même pas ça m'étonne que tu aimes mon LEMON mdr ! Vicieuse ! Cochonne ! Perverse ! Lemoneuze ! Addict ! Célibataire ! Mdr ! OUI ! Ces Mon Harry ! Alors pas touche ! Qui te dit que le chéri en question sache que je bave devant d'autres mecs qui n'existent pas vraiment ? Est-ce que moi je lui interdis de rêver de moi ? Non bon bah alors ! Lol ! Bon ok JKR ne l'as pas fait comme ça et alors ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait un Drago super intello dieu du sexe qui n'a peur de rien ? Non bon alors ! Lol ! Tu pète une crise tous les jours je te ferais remarquer ! Mdr ! Prend Sirius jeune si tu veux, mais pas touche Drago et Harry ! Je ne dirais rien, mais les pompiers me doivent de l'argent, parce que je l'ai est payé pour plus (sur ta personne bien sur !) Ptdr ! N'insulte pas Ginny, elle ne ta rien fait... Encore ! Lol ! Moi je l'aime là Hermione, parce que comme ça on voit le Harry adulte sexe et tout lol ! Je l'aime Mon Harry comme ça ! Lol ! Kiss ma chérie je te n'aime super et ultra fort ! Kiss_

_**Torllusque**_ _: Ptdr ! Pourquoi tant de haine sur la personne de Ginny Weasley ? Lol ! Oui mais si Hermione ne faisait pas tout « ça » on ne verrait pas le Harry que j'aimerais retrouver sur d'autres fictions lol ! Tkt la suite est là ! Et la suite (enfin je l'espère) ne va pas tarder ! Tu pense que je vais les séparer ? Peut-être que oui ! Ou non ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss_

_**bachelor49 **__: Merci ! Et bien voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Kiss_

_**Stetiphany**__ : Je suis contente que tu sois « tombée » sur la mienne ! Lol ! Qu'elle te plaise bien et que le « couple » Harry / Hermione ne te choque pas lol ! Kiss_

_**Clad Leonheart**_ _: Merci ! Je suis super contente que tu aime le couple et la fiction ! Voilà la suite. Dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! Kiss_

_**Pika **__: Je suis contente que tu la lise depuis le début ! Voilà la suite dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! Kiss_

_**Elisendre**__ : Merci ! Je suis super touché par ce que tu m'as dit ! Merci ! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Athenais**__ : Pas grave si tu ne me mets pas de reviews à chaque chapitre ! Oui désolé pour le retard de la publication, mais j'avoue que 3 fics seule, 1 avec une amie, et être BETA de 4 filles ce n'est pas facile à gérer avec la vie d'adulte lol ! Contente que les « lemons » soit bien écrit ! Lol ! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**ladymalfoy_94**__ : Je suis super contente et touché que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Kiss_

_**Secret**__ : Si, si, il est bien mort lol ! C'est un après guerre la fiction, mais que sur le couple Harry / Hermione lol. Kiss _

* * *

Mini-Fiction : Harry / Hermione

Partie 5

Briser un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe** !

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la porte en bois. Monta un étage et s'arrêta devant une autre porte, où était gravé de couleur or : _Harry Potter_ ! Elle respira un grand coup, tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de cette minute de silence. Et toqua à la porte qui la séparait de _lui_.

« Entrez »

Elle souffla une dernière fois et pénétra dans l'appartement. _Il_ était assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, en face d'Hermione. Il ne travaillait pas, il était en pleine contemplation, de la contempler, elle. Sans attendre qu'il n'ouvre la bouche elle lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

- Très mal, merci. Répondit-il en frottant ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil. Je suis dans un état lamentable. Il ne faut surtout pas me laisser seul.

Hermione croisa les bras et prit un air faussement sévère.

- Je sais que la pluie a un effet spectaculaire sur noter libido. Dit-elle. Mais mon corps ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remis de ce que tu lui as fait subir sous l'orage. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ça ne date que d'hier. Je passais juste voir comment tu allais. A plus tard Harry.

- Hier ? S'exclama-t-il, l'air incrédule. Pas étonnant que je sois à l'article de la mort ! _Hier ?_ Mais on est _aujourd'hui_, je te signale. Comment veux-tu que je passe une journée entière sans...

- Harry ? Dit-elle en levant la voix. Je dois y aller.

- Quel dommage ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

- Il faut que je retourne au boulot.

- Je comprends.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle aussi avait envie de faire l'amour... Pourtant, elle devait apprendre à se maîtriser. Harry bondit de son fauteuil et arriva le premier à la porte d'entrée. Il s'effondra devant elle tant il s'était précipité pour la doubler.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu es complètement fou !

Il se redressa en secouant la tête.

- Au contraire ! Dit-il en verrouillant la porte. Je viens de prendre ma décision ma plus sensée de la journée. Nous ne sommes pas là. Ajouta-t-il en tirant d'un geste sec le rideau qui dissimulait la porte d'entrée.

- Sauf que ta voiture est garée devant chez toi et que j'ai dit à ma secrétaire où j'allais.

Il regardait bouger les lèvres d'Hermione sans paraître entendre les mots qu'elles prononçaient.

- Harry…

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Pas maintenant, Harry.

- Si, maintenant. Dit-il en embrassant sa bouche avant d'y glisser la langue.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il la plaqua contre le mur, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. L'espace d'un instant, il la dévisagea avec un mélange de désir et de fascination, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dans ses bras. Pui il l'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser d'autant plus dangereux qu'il était d'une incroyable douceur.

Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Son corps se liquéfia et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

_Tu n'as aucune volonté, ma fille._

Elle se courba pour passer sous le bras d'Harry et échapper à son étreinte. Lorsqu'il voulut la reprendre dans on filet, elle tendit les mains devant elle pour l'en dissuader.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Dit-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne qui à fait le mur. C'est ridicule.

- Détrompe-toi, Hermione. Il n'y a rien de ridicule à s'aimer et à se désirer. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, et j'adore ça !

Il leva les bras comme pour imiter un monstre.

- La saison de la chasse est ouverte, Mione. Et je compte bien ramener la plus belle gazelle d'Angleterre.

Elle se mit à courir vers la cuisine, le cœur battant d'un mélange de peur et d'excitation. De collégienne, elle régressait à l'état de petite fille !

Il la rattrapa devant le réfrigérateur, mais elle s'esquiva une nouvelle fois. A peine venait-elle de revenir au salon du propriétaire que celui-ci lui faisait un véritable plaquage de rugby. Ils roulèrent sur le tapis persan jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le dessus et immobilise les bras d'Hermione contre le sol.

- Harry. Dit-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Qu'elle Véracrasse t'a piqué ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa furieusement avant de déboutonner le corsage de sa robe et de faire glisser les fines bretelles qui la retenaient aux épaules. Elle fit mine de l'en empêcher, mais il avait déjà pris l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche.

Il l'aida à se relever en se promettant de prendre son temps, de la conduire jusqu'à son lit et de lui faire l'amour dans les règles de l'art. Mais quand sa robe glissa à terre et qu'elle se retrouva seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'une paire de talons hauts, il sut que la bataille de la patience était perdue.

Il poussa un grognement. Hermione se couvrit les seins, soudain gênée par sa tenue. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa quelques mètres plus loin, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le froid du granit sur ses fesses et son dos la fit tressaillir, tandis qu'Harry se déshabillait à la hâte, une main posée sur son ventre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Après quelques secondes d'agitation fébrile, il se retrouva nu comme un ver.

Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle était spectaculaire.

Il fit glisser sa culotte, qui resta un moment accrochée au talon de sa chaussure, et posa longuement les yeux sur sa peau frissonnante.

- Si je continue à te regarder. Dit-il en faisant soudain mine de se masquer la vue. Ça va être terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

Elle le regarda à son tour, sans rien omettre de ce corps qui se tendait vers elle, et se sentit envahie par une excitation proche de la frayeur. Comment faisait-elle pour accueillir un tel comme en elle ? C'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas la casser en deux.

- Pourquoi ce sentiment d'évidence chaque fois qu'on se touche ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne trouve même plus ça bizarre de me retrouver nue dans t'es bras.

Il se pencha sur le plan de travail et ferma la bouche d'Hermione avec la sienne.

- C'est par ce que je t'ai déjà fait l'amour mille fois depuis qu'on se connait, en rêves et en pensées.

Après l'avoir longuement embrassée, il prit ses chevilles dans ses larges mains et lui ouvrit les jambes. Elle vit son visage disparaître entre ses cuisses et ferma les yeux de plaisir avant même que la langue d'Harry ne commence ses délicieuses caresses.

Harry craignait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps, mais ce fut Hermione qui prit un peu d'avance sur lui. Elle se mit à onduler sur le plan de travail, incapable de contrôler ses gestes. Sans cesser de lui prodiguer de savantes caresses avec sa langue, Harry agrippa fermement ses fesses pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. L'instant d'après il s'enivrait de la sentir jouir contre sa bouche.

La plaisir irradiait toujours le corps d'Hermione quand il la tira par la taille jusqu'au bord du plan de travail avant de s'enfoncer en elle d'un coup sec.

Quelque part dans un coin de sa conscience, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Harry n'entendit pas, ou ne voulut pas entendre. Il effectua encore quelques va-et-vient rapides qui coupèrent le souffle à Hermione, puis ouvrit grand la bouche avant de plonger le visage entre ses seins qu'il venait d'empoigner. Un cri rauque s'éleva dans la cuisine.

Les coups à la porte se firent plus insistants.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, bande d'emmerdeurs ! lança-t-il avant de porter Hermione, toujours chaussée de talons hauts, jusqu'à son lit.

Une fois qu'il l'eut allongée sur la couette dans une position tout à fait décente, il revint sur ses pas pour verrouiller aussi la porte de sa chambre.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Harry alla chercher son portable et revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ca m'embête de faire ça. Dit-il en rallumant le téléphone. Mais il faut que je rétablisse le contact avec la réalité.

- Oui je sais. Répondit Hermione.

Elle se sentait bien, nue à côté de lui. Elle s'étira comme un chat au soleil, passa la main dans ses boucles filles et bâilla longuement.

- Et moi, je dois retourner au bureau et expliquer pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant deux heures.

- Tu as une excuse toute trouvée. Dit-il. J'avais envie de toi.

- Très drôle.

- Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! J'avais vraiment envie de toi, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue. D'ailleurs, ta présence va m'être indispensable pour le reste de la journée.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je te retiens prisonnière dans mon antre.

- La geôle est très accueillante et le geôlier tout à fait a mon goût. Répliqua-t-elle en sortant du lit. Mais je vais devoir décliner l'offre.

Il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

- Harry, voyons... Tu dois aller au boulot, toi aussi.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi faire ?

Elle posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment impossible ?

Elle aurait tellement aimé se laisser convaincre, rester sous la couette avec lui et prétendre qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Mais plus tard, d'accord ? Quand on sera moins pressés.

- Ca ne prendra qu'une minute, Mione.

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry, et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine.

- Je crois qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin. Dit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la coucha sur lui.

- Plus loin? Je crois qu'on a déjà atteint le point de non-retour depuis longtemps, Hermione.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû l'allumer.

- Ne répond pas Harry.

Il ramassa le portable qui s'était niché dans un creux de la couette, et l'éteignit après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'écran.

- Qui était-ce? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'il se rallongeait sous elle.

- Molly. Répondit-il sans relever la tête.

Elle sauta du lit et partit chercher sa culotte et sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- A-t-on avis?

- A mon avis, tu es en train de paniquer.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne revienne dans la chambre, la robe et la culotte en boule dans ses mains.

- Respire un bon coup et ressaisis toi. Dit-il. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que Molly essaie de me joindre, depuis qu'on lui a appris certains objets moldu elle s'amuse à les utiliser, elle m'appelle plusieurs fois par jour. Voilà tout.

Il se rassit et jeta la couette à l'autre bout du lit.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps nu. A ce moment-là, l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus du tout son frère.

- J'ai l'impression de mentir à Molly, à Ginny, et Ron. Dit-elle. Ca me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Si elles découvrent ce que nous leur cachons, elles risquent de très mal le prendre, Harry. Tu imagines ce que tu ressentirais à leur place?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Je serais sans doute furieux. Reconnut-il. J'aurais le sentiments qu'on ses foutu de moi.

- Aide-moi à trouver le moyen de ne pas leur faire de mal. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi?

- A moins que ce qui nous arrive ne soit qu'une passade. Si c'étais le cas, il serait inutile de les mettre au courant.

Harry bondit hors du lit et la pris dans ses bras.

- Si tu avais simplement eu envie de passer des moments agréables avec un homme, tu crois que c'est vers moi que tu te serais tournée?

Elle rit doucement.

- Non. J'aurais cherché une histoire moins compliquée.

- Alors, nous sommes d'accord. On ferait mieux d'aller travailler, maintenant. Et ce soir, je t'emmène dîner chez Damalis.

Se montrer directif s'avérait parfois assez efficace avec Hermione.

- Autant commencer à s'afficher ensemble en public. Reprit-il. En couple, je veux dire…

A ces mots, elle se détourna brusquement.

- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé. Dit-il en posant un baiser dans son cou. J'ai l'intention de réserver une table pour quatre. Vu que Ron est partit pour je ne sais combien de temps exactement. De préférence dans un de leurs petits salons privés.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire ca au Terrier?

Elle avait compris qu'Harry voulait officialiser leur liaison. Auprès de Molly et de Ginny, Ron surement à son retour, quand il aura fini le match de Quidditch, dans un premier temps, puis de tous les gens que ca pouvait intéresser : tous les magasine people sorcière, les fans de l'élu, la plus part de la gente féminine au final.

- Non, je préfère qu'on se retrouve en terrain neutre. C'est peut-être symbolique, mais j'y tiens. Annoncer une telle nouvelle dans la maison où nous avons grandi comme frère et sœur ne ferait que compliquer la tâche, et puis je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis de Molly Ginny et Ron. On va leur suggérer de nous regarder comme deux adultes soucieux d'avancer dans la vie. Mieux, je vais leur demander de soutenir notre démarche, d'encourager notre…

Il hésita une fraction de seconde.

- … Notre amour.

Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Bien entendu. Ajouta-t-il. Il va falloir expliquer à tout le monde que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté.

Hermione s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Fallait-il vraiment réunir dans un restaurant pour annoncer à Molly et Ginny une nouvelle qu'elles risquaient de très mal prendre?

_Surtout Ginny_. Songea Hermione en frissonnant à l'idée de devoir affronter le regard de sa « soeur » une fois que Harry aurait prononcé les mots fatidiques.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais…

Elle cherchait des arguments pour reculer l'échéance, mais rien de pertinent ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Je suis décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, Hermione. Surprends-moi et dis-moi pour une fois que j'ai raison.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il avait raison. Mais au fond, elle était persuadée du contraire. Elle ne répondit rien et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, se sécha partiellement les cheveux et s'habilla, un peu déçue qu'Harry ne soit pas venu la rejoindre. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus avoir de moindre prise sur les événements. Mais avait-elle jamais eu la moindre prise sur ce qui lui arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre?

Dans sa précipitation à la dévêtir, Harry avait fait un petit accro à sa robe. Merlin, merci, ça ne se voyait pas, une fois le corsage boutonné. Elle prit un peigne et s'attaqua à l'épreuve du démêlage de ses cheveux.

Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter.

Elle ouvrit et Harry passa la tête dans la salle de bain, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire.

- J'adore te voir ici. Dit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le laissa entrer.

- Je peux prendre une douche?

- Fais comme chez toi ! Répondit-elle en plongeant de nouveau le peigne dans la jungle de ses boucles.

Hermione suivait chacun des mouvements d'Harry dans le miroir, incapable de détacher les yeux de ce corps qu'elle découvrait et qui la fascinait. Elle le vit ouvrir le mélangeur et jeter un drap de bain sur une patère.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui et l'entoura fermement de ses bras. Il était robuste comme un chêne et elle adorait le sentir tout contre elle.

Il la serra à son tour et posa la joue sur ses boucles encore humides et toujours emmêlées.

- Ce que nous sommes en train de vivre t'effraie, n'est-ce pas? Mais je vais te guérir de ta peur, ma chérie.

Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour poursuivre :

- Molly m'a rappelé quand tu étais sous la douche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait. Souviens-toi qu'elle n'est au courant de rien pour nous, d'accord?

_Comment l'oublier. _Songea Hermione en se détachant de lui.

- Elle sera là dans combien de temps?

- D'une minute à l'autre.

- Quoi?

Hermione se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, à la recherche de tout ce qui risquait de les dénoncer.

- Tu n'as pas pu la convaincre de passe plus tard?

- Tu sais comment elle est! Quand elle décide quelque chose, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- Dès que Molly sera là, je sortirai par la porte de derrière et je pourrais transplanner plus loin.

Harry entra dans la cabine de douche. A travers la paroi transparente, elle le regarda se verser du shampoing et se masser le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts, la tête penchée en arrière, avant de laisser couler l'eau sur son crâne. La mousse dégoulina jusqu'a son torse tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux, puis la porte de la cabine.

- Au fait, Molly sais que tu es chez moi. Dit-il.

Puis il retourna sous le jet sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione.

Il se mit à se frictionner en chantant le dernier tube du mois.

Hermione ne tenait pas en place. Elle alla à la porte de la salle de bain avant de faire brusquement volte-face et de revenir vers le lavabo. Puis elle se posta devant la douche et secoua la paroi qui se mit a vibrer, faisant un raffut de tous les diables.

Harry ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il se savonnait joyeusement tandis que sa voix tentait tant bien que mal de monter dans les aigus. Hermione recommença à jouer du tambour sur la paroi en plexiglas.

Harry massacrait maintenant _RyanDan - Tears Of An Angel _-. La chanson déprime lui réussissait peut-être encore moins bien que la pop anglaise, ce qui n'étais pas peu dire. Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aimait même l'entendre chanter faux.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas avec un énervement croissant.

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! Fais face ou fuis à toutes jambes, mais ne reste pas dans l'indécision. Il est temps de te comporter en adulte, ma fille._

Heureusement que Molly ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux… Sauf Harry avait l'intention de tout lui raconter! Ce soir même. Et en présence de Ginny, qui allait avoir le cœur doublement brisé. Cette perspective la plongeait dans les abîmes d'angoisse et de culpabilité.

Un bruit de cheval qui s'ébroue s'éleva de la cabine de douche. Harry ferma le robinet d'eau. Repéra Hermione assise sur les toilettes et lui adressa un sourire de gala. Il essuya la buée qui obscurcissait un peu la paroi et y colla le nez, tirant la langue et louchant affreusement. Il réussit à la faire rire. Et même à la faire rire aux larmes. Elle se mit à agiter les mains comme un Italien qui se ferait emboutir sa Vespa, secouant la tête et cherchant se respiration entre deux sons gutturaux.

- Je pers la boule. Dit-elle lorsqu'elle parvint à se ressaisir un peu.

Il suffisait de voir l'expression d'Harry pour comprendre qu'il partageait cet avis.

- Je ne suis pas assez forte. Reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui lui noyaient les yeux. Tu me l'as assez souvent répété… Eh bien, je viens de décider que tu avais raison. Je crois que je suis en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, Harry.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Dit-il. Molly va…

L'interphone, qui sonnait aussi dans la salle de bains, termina la phrase pour lui. Trois pressions successives signées Molly.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Désolé pour la présentation mais le site refuse de me laisser placer comme je veux. J'ai du enlever une partie du chapitre pour pouvoir mettre un minimum de présentation.**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 enfin en ligne ! Désolé encore pour ce loo(oooo)ong retard, mais pour me faire pardonner c'est un looong chapitre ! Je suis pardonnée?**

**Bon passons au chose sérieuse : Alors, Alors ? Bien ? Super ? Nul à chier ? Bof j'ai connue mieux ? Je veux savoir lol ! Non je ne pète pas de câble... Enfin peut être pas ! **

**Je pense faire encore 1 chapitre enfin un début de chapitre avec directement l'épilogue, vous verrez pourquoi ! Alors une pensée pour la suite ? Triste ou heureux pour le « couple » ? Comment cela va-t-il se finir ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec une telle impatience....**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Genre :**** Romance **

**Pairing ****: Hermione Granger / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (quelques un sont à moi, mais ils sont secondaire), ils sont à : JK ROWLING ! **

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je n'aime pas se site quand je dois poster un chapitre ! Il change la présentation comme bon lui semble ! Ensuite que dire … Que c'est mon dernier chapitre de ma mini-fiction sur un de mes couples préféré, enfaite le 2****ème**** lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_**RaR**_ :

* * *

_**La-rose-epineuse34 **__: Merci beaucoup de ta review. Je suis contente d'être ta première fiction sur ce couple. En espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Kiss_

_**Fivos**__ : Moi aussi, j'ai toujours lu un lien entre eux, mais c'est vrai que dans les livres je ne sais pas ce que ca aurait donné, mais j'avoue que ca me tentait bien le lire le résultat. Même après le mariage avec Ginny, mais ca aurait détruis la réputation de la vie heureuse que JRK voulait. Ta review ma touché quand tu as dis que c'était la meilleur fic que tu es lu. Merci. Et dis moi ou aurais tu vu du slash dans ma fiction ? Mdr. Merci encore en espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Kiss_

_**Fan-de-jacob-black **__: Alors je ne sais pas si cette fin te plaira. Tu me diras ça. Kiss_

_**Reader**__ : Ouais, Molly le retour ! La réaction de Ginny la voilà enfin. Je suis super contente que tu aimes Ma version de leur couple et de la façon dont je vois Harry se comporter avec Hermione. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas en lire a peu près pareil, mais bon, tant pis lol. Kiss_

_**Athenais **__: Et bien voilà, le chapitre tant attendu. Je suis encore super désolé pour ce long retard de mon chapitre précédent. En espérant que cette attente là na pas été trop dur lol. Kiss_

_**Chris87 **__: Ouais le désir, ces ce qui les lis en premier j'avoue, et j'adore qu'elle soit toujours là. Pour les paquets de mouchoirs a toi de le voir. C'est toi qui leur achète ? Lol. Kiss_

_**Saika Garner **__: Merci de me pardonner pour l'attente lol. Voilà la suite. J'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en penses. Kiss_

_**Pika**__ : Merci. Kiss_

_**Sovif **__: Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aime. Kiss_

_**Cradoss**__ : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Contente que tu sois à fond dedans. Les réactions ne vont pas tarder je te le promet. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt. Kiss_

* * *

Mini-Fiction : Harry / Hermione

Partie 6

Briser un tabou !

**BoNNe LeCTuRe** !

* * *

_- Je ne suis pas assez forte. Reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui lui noyaient les yeux. Tu me l'as assez souvent répété… Eh bien, je viens de décider que tu avais raison. Je crois que je suis en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, Harry._

_- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Dit-il. Molly va…_

_L'interphone, qui sonnait aussi dans la salle de bains, termina la phrase pour lui. Trois pressions successives signées Molly._

**.oO°°Oo.**

- Je t 'ouvre ! Lança Harry en enfonçant le bouton.

- Attends que je sorte d'ici ! Dit Hermione au même moment.

Elle marcha vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé, ôta le verrou et ouvrit. Mais elle ne parvint pas à composer un sourire pour accueillir Molly.

D'ailleurs, Molly ne souriait pas, elle non plus.

Elle avait l'ai… fasciné. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, jetant des coups d'œil méfiants à droite et à gauche, comme si elle se trouvait dans une soucoupe volante et s'attendait à voir surgir des petites hommes verts.

- Entre. Dit Hermione bien que Molly n'ait pas attendu son invitation pour le faire. Sale temps. Ajouta-t-elle quand le grondement du tonnerre parvint jusqu'à elles.

N'importe quoi pour retarder l'échéance.

- Ferme la porte, Hermione.

Elles avaient l'air de deux comédiennes égarées dans une pièce qui n'était pas la leur.

Molly fit un détour ostensible pour éviter la chambre à coucher et alla directement s'asseoir sur une chaise du salon. Une chaise qi faisait face au mur.

- Où est Harry ?

- Eh bien… Il est dans… Enfin il sort de … Harry est dans la salle de bains. Bredouilla Hermione.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de remettre ses chaussures et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore secs. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas maquillée et que sa robe légère, enfilée sur sa peau encore humide, était mouillée par endroits.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Lui dit Molly.

Elle secoua la tête et passa la main dans la masse roux de ses cheveux éclaircie de gris, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Hermione.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vraiment trouver un pire moment pour faire ça. Dit-elle une fois Hermione fut assise à la petite table ronde du salon.

Impossible de se récrier, de nier, de dire à Molly qu'elle se faisait des idées.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas idéal, mais…

- Désolé d'interrompre la conférence au sommet ! Lança Harry.

Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée _ et pieds nus, comme Hermione _ , il vint s'asseoir entre elles.

- Comment vas-tu, Molly chérie ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et plissa ses yeux.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer. Dit-elle. Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sournois, Harry ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, adolescent, contrairement la plupart des garçons de ton âge. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt en direction d'Hermione. Alors si je comprends bien, vous avez décidé de rattraper le temps perdu ? De devenir déloyaux, dissimulateurs et hypocrites sur le tard ?

Le bref coup d'œil qu'Hermione jeta à Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un appel au secours.

- Ah, vous faites une jolie paire, tous les deux ! Poursuivit Molly.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la main.

- Il n 'y a aucune raison de se mettre dans cette états pareils, Molly. Je te fais du café ? Ou tu préfère du jus de citrouille? Ou bière au beurre ?

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir.

- Tu sais verser du whisky pur feu dans un verre?

Voilà qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Tu n'aimes pas le whisky pur feu. Répliqua Harry.

- Je n'ai pas demandé si j'aimais ou non le whisky pur feu, je t'ai demandé d'en verser dans un verre et de me l'apporter.

- Bien, bien, du whisky pur feu pour madame Molly. Tu veux que j'y rajoute quelque chose?

- Non, rien. Ou plutôt si. Un doigt d'hydromel.

- Et un cocktail, un ! Dit-il d'un ton un peu forcé en allant préparer le cocktail sans oser regarder Hermione.

Harry fit le cocktail et versa une bonne dose d'hydromel.

- Berk ! Fit Hermione.

- Pardon ? Demanda vivement Molly en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai dit « berk ». Répéta Hermione. Je déteste l'hydromel.

- Ca tombe bien, personne ne t'en a proposé. Rétorqua Molly. Harry, donne lui un verre de bière au beurre. C'est le seul alcool qu'elle est capable de supporter. Et je te conseille de te servir quelque chose, à toi aussi Harry. Je sens qu'on va tous avoir besoin d'un remontant.

Harry s'exécuta sans discuter. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- C'est un peu tôt, mais bon… Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en se versant un verre de whisky pur feu brut.

Puis il alla chercher une bouteille de bière au beurre dans le réfrigérateur.

- C'est un peu tôt pour beaucoup de choses. Déclara Molly en consultant sa montre moldu que son mari lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire avant de mourir. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des gens travaillent au lieu de… De prendre des douches.

Harry trouvait grotesque de se faire réprimander comme un gamin. A plus de trente ans, il estimait pouvoir organiser son travail à sa guise et surtout coucher avec qui bon lui semblait. Il posa le verre de bière au beurre devant Hermione avec un sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

- Vous entendez-ça? Dit-il en s'asseyant. Je parie que l'orage va durer toute la nuit.

- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que la météo vous passionnait à ce point-là, tous les deux! Lança Molly d'un ton acerbe.

Le silence qui suivit ces mots fut justement rompu par le craquement sec du tonnerre, aussitôt suivi d'un éclair qui illumina violemment la pièce.

Molly but une gorgée de son cocktail en faisait la grimace.

- Vous avez une idée de ce que je ressent? Reprit-elle. Vous imaginer tous les deux en train de… de… faire ça !

Hermione reposa son verre sur la table pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains et cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Molly se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme les enfants refusent de penser que leurs parents le font, les parents refusent de penser que leurs enfants…

- … Le font. Termina Harry avec un petit sourire.

Une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et Molly partit dans une quinte de toux qui se termina par un spectaculaire frisson.

- D'abord. Reprit Harry. Rien ne t'oblige à nous imaginer en train de faire l'amour.

- Harry ! Protesta Molly.

- Et puis, je pense au contraire que les parents passent leur temps à se dire que leurs enfants font ça. Quand ils ignorent où se trouvent leurs bambins, ils sont persuadés qu'ils sont en train de faire des galipettes.

- Harry James Potter !

- C'est vrai. Insista-t-il. Et pour ma part, je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer au lit avec un autre homme.

- Ca suffit ! S'écria Molly.

- Tu exagère, Harry. Dit Hermione.

Mais son sourire coquin prouvait qu'elle avait apprécié la provocation.

- Et puis, si les parents s'inquiètent de avoirs si leurs enfants font l'amours. Dit Molly. Ils n'ont généralement pas à se soucier s'ils le font _entre eux _!

- Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Hermione et Harry.

- Pour moi, si. Dit-Molly d'un air buté.

- On comprend ce que tu ressent=s. Affirma Harry. Écoute, j'aimerais vous inviter tous au restaurant, ce soir. Toi, Ginny et nous deux. Je crois que ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver en famille autour d'un bon dîner.

Pas de réponse.

- Je vous emmène chez le dernier restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir, tout beau, tout neuf ? Je demanderai un salon privé.

- Demande un salon insonorisé. Lui conseilla Molly.

- Bien insonorisé ? Répéta Hermione.

Molly jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry.

- Au cas où Ginny perdrait les nerfs.

Harry se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Les deux femmes le regardèrent en silence.

- Quoi ? Parlez enfin ! S'exclama-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, Molly se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu savais.

- Je sais tout, surtout quand ça concerne ma fille unique. Dit Molly en relevant fièrement le menton. J'ai toujours été au courant de vos moindres faits et gestes. Chaque fois que vous avez une idée en tête, je reçois un télégramme jusque là. Ajouta-t-elle en se frappant le crâne avec l'index.

Elle termina son verre d'un trait.

- Je dois aller parler à Ginny. A quelle heure se retrouve-t-on pour dîner?

- 19 heures ? 20 heures? Proposa Harry qui n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse.

- 19 heures. Trancha Molly en se levant. Où est ton gentil chat Hermione ? Ne me dit pas que tu le négliges pour se grand imbécile !

Harry perdu dans ses pensées, ne releva même pas.

- Non. Dit Hermione. Il est dehors.

- Je vois que vos cinq-à-sept sont bien organisé. Nota Molly, qui utilisait certains diction moldu appris, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends une minutes ! S'écria Hermione. C'est à moi de parler à Ginny.

- Ma chérie. Protesta Molly. Ca va être terrible de lui…

- Non. Coupa Hermione. Ginny est… Une amie et nous avons vécu pas mal de choses ensembles. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je vais aller la voir tout de suite. Harry, j'aimerais remettre ce dîner à demain. Si Ginny accepte d'y participer, bien entendu.

Il suffisait de voir son visage crispé pour comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux comme ça… Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête.

- Non, Harry. Mais merci de l'avoir proposé.

- Oh, et puis zut ! S'écria soudain Molly.

Elle revint sur ses pas et ouvrit grand les bras.

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis que c'est fini entre toi et Ginny, Harry. Et toi Hermione, depuis que j'ai vu que Ron et toi qui n'étiez pas heureux. Je voyais vos regards et j'ai su. Venez m'embrassez, et plus vite que ça !

**.oO°°Oo.**

Hermione était devant sa porte,, l'angoisse l'étreignait. Elle toqua enfin. Ginny apparut. Hermione lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer. Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les fit entrer chez elle.

- Le soleil pointe le bout de son nez on dirait. Dit-elle à Hermione. Pourquoi on n'irait pas dans le jardin. Ca fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait, ça toute les deux.

- Bonne idée.

Hermione se sentait dans la peau d'un assassin qui endort sa proie avant de lui asséner le coup fatal.

- Je trouve cet endroit tellement romantique. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je jardin étais clos par un muret recouverte de toute sorte de plantes, magique et moldu, grimpantes qui lui donnaient un aspect à la fois sauvage et mystérieux.

Hermione suivit Ginny dans la cuisine. La maîtresse de maison attrapa deux verres de thé glacé posés sur le comptoir. Les glaçons, qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fondre, tintèrent dans le silence. Hermione ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Elle n'osa pas trop parler pour le moment, sachant que ca voix serait étrange, comme mal placé. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour passer d'une conversation badine à un aveu qui allait bouleverser leurs vies?

- Heureusement que tu as ton chapeau ! Lança Ginny. Le moindre rayon de soleil et tu te transformes en homard.

- Mmm, les fleurs sentent tellement bon! Dit Hermione en l'aidant à retirer les plastiques qui couvraient les meubles du jardin.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur l'une des quatre chaises qui entouraient la table en fer bleu, tandis que Ginny y posait les verres de thé glacé.

- Toi aussi tu devrais mettre un chapeau. Tu as la peau plus fragile étant rousse.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis on est je trouve que ça te va merveilleusement bien. Répondit Ginny en lui prenant la main. Tu es à la fois belle et unique. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour sœur de cœur, tu sais?

Adieu le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle parlait maintenant avec calme et gravit.

- J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Reprit-elle.

Hermione était à l'agonie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui dise ça maintenant?

- Tu aimes mes cheveux comme ça Mione? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- J'adore. Ca te donne un côté doux et féminin. Au fond, ça te ressemble davantage.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses. Lui exprimer son amour avant de lui avouer sa trahison.

- Je crois que le jardin n'a jamais été aussi beau que cette année. Dit Ginny en trempant ses lèvres dans le thé glacé.

- C'est tellement charmant, ici. Et tes fleurs de la Passion on l'air de s'y plaire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles fleurirais autant.

- Tu es venues me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi s'agit-il?

Hermione se raidit. Le jardin lui sembla soudain plus petit, comme si le muret se refermait lentement sur lui-même. Une ange passe. On n'entend plus que les oiseaux chanter. Les insectes volant autour des jolies fleurs.

- Ca fait des mois que j'aurais dû lui en parler. Dit soudain Ginny, les yeux brillant. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? J'ai cru que mon rêve se réaliserait simplement parce que je le faisais chaque jour.

Hermione plaqua un poing tremblant contre ca bouche. Le visage de Ginny, sa meilleure amie, lui apparaissait maintenant à travers un voile de larmes.

- Alors tu savais la raison de ma visite ?

Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle est compris ? Ou parlait-elle d'autre chose?

- Je vous observe attentivement depuis un moment, Harry et toi. A vrai dire, ça fait au moins une semaine que je sais à quoi m'en tenir, mais je refusais d'y croire.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna.

- Ginny ! Je sais que tu es amoureuse d'Harry…

- Oui. Dit-elle en élevant la voix. Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui ! Amoureuse à en mourir… et je lui en veux tellement de ne peux pas m'aimer en retour.

- Harry t'aime, voyons. Murmura Hermione.

- Ne me fais pas le coup de la pitié! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Epargne-moi les platitudes d'usage, veux-tu? Rien ne changera le fait que tu couches avec lui… parce que vous avez déjà fait l'amour, n'est-ce pas?

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Il suffit de vous regarder tout les deux. Tu couches avec le seule homme que j'aie jamais aimé…

- Ginny, Gin… Balbutia Hermione. Je ne supporte pas de te faire souffrir.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa main, puis retourna s'asseoir, tête basse.

- Je n'ai jamais été si malheureuse. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Et je t'en veux! Cria-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête. Oui, je t'en veux. Tu t'es forcément rendu compte que j'étais encore amoureuse d'Harry. D'ailleurs, tu l'as dit. Tu aurais dû t'effacer. Partir avec Ron. Ou partir tout court…

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Si cela avait pu servir à quelque chose, elle aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques sur-le-champ. Mais il était trop tard pour ça.

- Réponds-moi ! Cria Ginny.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive… Et puis ça servirait à quoi que je quitte la ville maintenant? Le mal est fait. D'autant que je ne suis pas seule dans cette histoire. Je sais que Harry me suivrait si je partais. Ginny, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas en colère contre moi… Je ne pourrais pas supporter encore plus d'écart entre nous.

- Quelle conne je fais ! Murmura Ginny. Je n'ai rien vu venir… Mais comment ai-je pu ? Tu partais avec Ron, pour ses matchs? Jamais tu n'as semblé t'intéresser à Harry de cette façon-là… Et moi, de mon côté, je ne faisais que regarder et attendre que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand on s'est séparé, c'était pour nous laisser du temps de nous redécouvrir. De réapprendre à se tourner autour…

Elle porta le verre de thé glacé à ses lèvres, puis le reposa sans en avoir bu une goutte.

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu ces scrupules. Poursuivit-elle.

- Ginny…

- Non laisse moi parler ! Cria-t-elle en lançant la main en direction d'Hermione. Tu as dû l'allumer pour qu'il couche avec toi. La nuit où tu es restée dormir chez lui, c'est la que ça c'est passé? Est-ce que tu t'es glissé dans son lit pendant qu'il…

- Arrête ! Hurla-Hermione, le visage inondé de larmes. Tu dis des horreurs, Ginny. Je vais m'en aller. Tout de suite. Je vais quitter l'Angleterre et je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Jamais tu m'entends?

Ginny se boucha les oreilles et se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite. On aurait dit une folle.

- Et tu crois qu'Harry va se mettre à m'aimer comme par miracle? Dit-elle à travers ses propres sanglots. Il me détesterait, oui ! Il me tiendrait pour responsable de ton départ. Non seulement, je n'aurais pas son désir et son amour, mais je perdrais en plus son amitié.

Grelottant comme au cœur de l'hiver, elle se mordit le doigt pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Hermione la suppliait du regard.

- Je n'ai pas quitté Ron, pour, ça. J'ai été la première surprise de ce qui est arrivé. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire, Ginny !

- Qu'est-ce que ca change ?

D'un coup sec, elle rapprocha se chaise de celle d'Hermione et lui fit face., les mains serrées entre les jambes. Son visage était une terre dévastée.

- Il ne m'a jamais vraiment désirée. Murmura-t-elle. Pour lui, je resterais toujours, une copine, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et moi qui me faisait tout une histoire… Oh je me sens si ridicule…

Hermione rapprocha à son tour sa chaise de celle de Ginny, de sorte que leurs genoux se touchent.

- Toi et moi, nous étions inséparable, au temps de Poudlard. Dit-elle en posant la main sur la joue de Ginny. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses, toutes les deux. Jamais on ne s'en serait sorties l'une sans l'autre. Et puis il y a eu quelque chose lors de la guerre et on s'est éloigné, mais on avait toujours de l'amitié fort entre nous. Mais sans toi, je ne me sens pas entière.

- Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas entière sans toi. Répondit Ginny en prenant la main d'Hermione dans sa main.

- J'ai comprit ce que tu éprouvais toujours pour Harry peu après votre «séparation ». Dit Hermione, le front appuyé contre celui de Ginny. Et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour cacher mes propres sentiment.

- Tu as parfaitement réussi. Répondit Ginny avec un petit rire triste. Avant le soir où tu es allée dormir chez Harry; l'idée que tu puisse être amoureuse de lui ne m'avait même pas effleurée.

- J'espérais l'oublier en partant avec Ron. Je pensais tirer un trait sur ce qui semblait être une folie. Avec Ron, ca commençait à chuter. Mais ma folie était toujours là, je pensais tout le temps à lui.

- C'est l'horreur absolue. Dit Ginny qui pleurait sans retenue. Merde, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas un frère jumeaux ?

Hermione émit un son bref qui ressemblait autant à un rire qu'à un sanglot.

- Pour qu'on puisse se les échanger de temps en temps?

Peu important ce qu'elles disaient, maintenant. Le plus important, c'était le contacte de leurs corps. Le peu d'amitié qu'il leur restait.

- J'ai peur. Peur que notre famille explose. Toi, Harry, Maman et Ron, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que les choses empires entre nous. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'une page est en train de se tourner. Que je ne serai bientôt complètement exclue de la vie d'Harry.

- Il en serait aussi meurtri que toi. Dit Hermione.

Elle savait néanmoins que Ginny était la plus à plaindre, qu'elle devait vivre un véritable calvaire…

- Il n'y a plus moyen de revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ginny, partagée entre colère et résignation.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, fixant Hermione avec une extraordinaire intensité.

- Je déteste ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je sais qu'à l'avenir, je vais souvent avoir envie de vous arracher les yeux… J'essaierais de me taire, et de ne pas vous empêcher d'être ensemble.

**.oO°°Oo.**

- Chez-toi ou chez-moi ?

Harry rentra imperceptiblement le cou dans les épaules en attendant la réponse d'Hermione.

- Je connais un chat qui doit commencer à en avoir marre d'être seul.

Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il n'était pas en position de faire le difficile.

- Alors chez toi.

Elle passa lentement la main sur sa cuisse.

- Ca veut dire oui ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna sur son siège afin de pouvoir poser la tête contre son épaule. Elle s'y sentait si bien qu'elle se demanda si le corps d'Harry n'avait pas était façonné dans le seul but de la rendre heureuse.

- Tu pourras dormir sur le canapé mauve. Dit-elle.

- Hein?

Un sourire taquin illumina le visage d'Hermione.

- Et la bienséance, alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Notre statut social a changé.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi a-t-il changé?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Harry! Désormais les gens savent qu'on ne se considèrent plus comme frère et sœur.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention, maintenant. Acquiesça-t-il, sérieux comme un pape. Dire qu'avant coucher ensemble était la chose la plus naturel du monde !

Silence.

- Au faite, est-ce qu'on est fiancés? Demanda Harry.

Hermione lui répondit par un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu… mais je dirai que oui, on est fiancé. Et puisque tu sembles être partisan de la tradition, je ne me fâcherais pas si tu te décidais de m'acheter un solitaire. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que j'étais en ville, j'ai vu un diamant coloré tout à fait à mon goût chez . Le Rouge sang de vingt carats, au cas où tu irais y faire un tour.

- Vraiment, u ne te fâcherais pas si je me ruinais pour t'es beaux yeux? C'est promis?

- Promis.

- Tu es adorable. Et je suis heureux qui nous ayons mis un nom sur notre nouveau statut social.

- C'est très romantique, vraiment!

- Ecoute, puisqu'on est officiellement fiancés, on pourrait peut-être passer à l'étape suivante et cesser de vivre dans le péché. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de me marier avec toi, mais je m'inquiète pour Pattenrond. L'absence de père peut causer de terribles ravages psychologiques. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ton aspirateur sur pattes mérite de vivre avec ses deux parents.

Elle éclata de rire tandis que sa main glissait entre les jambes d'Harry.

- Oh là là ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne répond plus de rien !

**.oO°°Oo.**

Ginny, essaya de vivre avec le couple, comme de bons amis, mais le cœur brisé par la trahison de son amie et de son amour de jeunesse, l'obligea à s'éloigner de ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Malgré qu'elle aimait toujours Harry, et que la relation avec son ex-meilleure amie se soit dégradée, ne l'aidait pas à tenir en leur présence. Harry et Hermione essayaient de la retenir, sachant que c'était de leurs fautes si elle s'éloignait de tout le monde, mais Ginny partie vivre en Amérique, travaillant dans une boutique de Quidditch connue. Elle se remit à vivre, ayant le sourire plus vrai et moins forcé, moins faux. Elle gardait contact avec les autres, mais ne revenait en Angleterre que pour voir sa mère et son frère quand il rentrait au pays. En amour elle trouva un garçon, qui avait presque trait pour trait à son amour de toujours. Mais il n'égalera jamais Harry, et Ginny le savait.

Ron ayant appris la nouvelle du couple, n'osa pas briser leur amitié, pour lui, le plus important était qu'ils soient heureux, même s'ils en voulaient au couple d'avoir fait du mal à Ginny. Et qu'Hermione se soit servit de lui, pour effacer ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Mais après quelques semaines de bouderies connu du rouquin, il revint vers le couple, en leur souhaitant du bonheur. Et fit des excuses à Hermione, pour les tromperies, les disputes et de son changement pendant leur relation, qui le savait était une des causes de leur séparation.

Ron continuait à être le meilleur en tant que gardien, ayant toujours autant de conquêtes, mais qui durait plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Et un jour il trouva une fille, qui avait beaucoup de point en commun avec le jeune sportif.

Molly suite à une maladie, mourut dans sa maison, au Terrier. Entourée de tous ses souvenirs, de son mari, de tous ses enfants, de ses amis. D'une vie inondée de joie mais aussi de pleure.

Elle s'était endormie, faisant un beau rêve, où tout le monde était dans le jardin, autour de la table quelle venait de mettre, le repas chatouillant son nez. Les rires de tous les gens présents, des rires des enfants, des adultes qui riaient à en pleurer. Le paradis. Son mari lui avait prit les mains et lui avait chuchoté : C'est l'heure. Elle avait sourie et l'avait suivi.

Harry et Hermione, avait déménagé dans un plus grand appartement, le couple était heureux, bientôt marié, leur amis les avaient soutenus, tout allait pour le mieux, eux et leur enfant chéri, Pattenrond, qui bientôt se retrouva avec un gros toutou, cadeau d'Harry, pour Harry, ne fut plus jamais interrogés sur Voldemort et sur leurs secret.

**.oO°°Oo.**

Fiin.

**.oO°°Oo.**

**Et voilà le dernier, dernier chapitre. Alors? Alors? Déçu? Bof? Je me suis bien arrêtée? **

**J'ai mis plus de description dans l'épilogue à une demande. Parce que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire de trop pour que vous imaginiez la suite à votre sauce.**

**J'espère avoir autant de review que de mise en favoris ou alert !**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont dis ce qu'ils en pensent, de m'avoir soutenu et approuvé mes écris.**

**A bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire. (peut-être)**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


End file.
